Casila Ultimatum
by Blazing Ace
Summary: HBP: What if Draco had more time after he lowered his wand and accepted Dumbledore's help? How would have things turned out? Continues through Deathly Hallows. SLASH. DRARRY::: Harry/Draco, Blaise/Oliver, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville... Spoilers for HPB and DH... HAITUS


**Disclaimer: Sadly… I do not own Harry Potter (only in my dreams XD)**

**Summary: ****_(Instead of the pointless conversation between Draco and Dumbledore…) What if Draco actually had more time after he lowered his wand and accepted Dumbledore's help? _**

**Pairings: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, Blaise/Oliver… Bill/Fleur and etc…**

**Spoilers: Deathly Hallows, and the first few chapters contains some conversations from the Half-Blood Prince…**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy:<strong>

Running up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, I couldn't help the pounding in my heart. I _had_ to do this, my parents' lives depended on it…

Madam Rosmerta had informed me a while ago that Dumbledore would be arriving here… and even though I knew I stood no chance against him, I had to try, even if I died trying…

Reaching the top of the staircase, I shoved the door open and saw Dumbledore standing against the ramparts, looking as pale as death under the lights of the Dark Mark.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. Dumbledore's wand flew in an arc over the edge of the ramparts.

Dumbledore just leaned on the ramparts, regarding me calmly. "Good evening, Draco."

He just let me disarm him? My gaze fell on the second broom. I glanced around the room. "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Yeah right… Me, Draco Malfoy, taking on all the students and teachers of Hogwarts, alone.

"No, I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight." My voice shook slightly.

"Well, well" Dumbledore didn't seem perturbed. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" he asked conversationally.

That's when I realized that I couldn't kill Dumbledore. Even if it would cost my parents' or my own life. And Dumbledore obviously knew that too. I tightened my grip on my wand, beginning to hyperventilate. "Yeah, right under your nose and you never realized!" I managed to shout.

"Ingenious…" Dumbledore murmured. Was it just me or was Dumbledore getting paler? "Yet, forgive me, where are they now? You seem unsupported."

I never had support… I was always alone, paying for my father's mistake. "They met some of your guard. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long… I came on ahead. I – I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy.", said Dumbledore softly.

I looked at Dumbledore and his sad expression. Then, making my decision, I let down all my mental shields and barriers… something Aunt Bellatrix had told me never to do.

Dumbledore smiled, "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer." he said immediately.

I didn't lower my wand. "I almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley! I have been trying to kill you all year!"

Actually saying the thing I had done out loud made it worse. I didn't want to be bad, or evil, but I already had done so many things I will probably spend my whole life atoning… That is, if by some miracle, my life will be long enough.

Dumbledore slid down the ramparts. Come to think of it, he looked a too much weakened… and exhausted. Yet somehow, his eyes still managed to twinkle. "Yes Draco, I know. But they have been feeble attempts… so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it…"

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below, I heard a muffled yell. I stiffened and glanced over my shoulder. I heard Dumbledore asking how I got the Death Eaters in, but I didn't respond. My thundering heartbeat was all I heard.

What had I done? Letting Death Eaters and that horrifying werewolf Greyback into Hogwarts! Not that I had known that the revolting half-breed would be coming too… Turning around I said in monotone, "I mended that broken Vanishing Cabinet that Montague got lost in last year."

"Aaaah…" Dumbledore's sigh sounded more like a groan. He closed his eyes. "That was clever… there was a pair, I take it?"

"The other's in Borgin and Burkes." I explained. Then, I hesitated. "Aren't you scared?" I half-whispered.

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe…"

Then I realized something. "How did you know that it was me sending the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead? I made sure to cover my trails and there was only one person who knew and that was Severus-"

"Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders-"

"No!" I groaned… Dumbledore was stupid and gullible. "He hasn't been doing it on your orders; he made an Unbreakable Vow with my mother." Then it hit me that Dumbledore probably didn't know. "He's a double-agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!"

Great! There goes my chance at finding help from Dumbledore… if he was infiltrated by Snape…

As though he read my thoughts, which he probably did, Dumbledore replied with grave solemnity. "I have a reason for trusting Severus Snape. And I know for a fact that he is to kill me if you fail." He paused. "I have given him permission to do so."

That struck me speechless. Either Dumbledore was doing this for some idiotically noble reason, or he was just cracked. "So you're just going to die? You're going to abandon those idiotic half-bloods who follow you like… like house elves? Do you think it will increase public moral, if their only hope against the Dark Lord dies?"

"Why, Draco! I didn't know that you cared." Dumbledore smiled, before moaning as he slipped down another inch.

I just stared, pitying the man despite my own critical position. "Why?"

Dumbledore lifted his blackened hand and pulled up the sleeve. The darkness seemed to be curling and seeping higher up his arm like black vines. "I don't have much time left anyway. This has poisoned my blood. I have less than a year."

I couldn't speak. Dumbledore was dying…The whole thing seemed pointless. The Dark Lord could just wait a few months and he'd have this path free of obstacles.

"You still have not killed me, Draco." Dumbledore pointed out, sighing. "I'm glad. Shall we discuss your options?"

I was confused. "What options?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced me. "I know that Voldemort has threatened to kill your family. I appreciate the difficulty of your position. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? I knew that you would have been murdered if Voldemort realized that I suspected you. I did not dare speak in case he employed Legilimency against-."

"He can't." I interrupted, somewhat grateful that Dumbledore had thought about my well being. "Aunt Bellatrix had been training me in Occlumency since she broke out of Azkaban. She trained me with the- the Cruciatus Curse. So now, as a self-defensive reflex, every time someone tries to break into my mind, I push them out. It's a 'minor disadvantage' as the Dark Lord put it."

Dumbledore smiled contentedly. "Is that so? I seem to be able to penetrate your thoughts."

Another yell was heard from below. Glancing back at the door, I took a deep breath before facing Dumbledore, my wand still up. "Because I took down my shields. I've been… practicing to control it."

Then, miraculously, Dumbledore nodded and said the words I had been waiting to hear all night. "Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban… when the time comes we can protect him too… You are not a killer, Draco."

Before I could agree, Dumbledore staggered. Without thinking twice, I lowered my wand and went to help support him before he fell.

"Protect my mother first. I couldn't care less about my father." I said, then regretted it a moment later. "You can send for him later…"

Dumbledore nodded and raised his good hand. "Fawkes." He murmured.

There was a burst of flames and the phoenix appeared. It lowered its head to observe Dumbledore and let out a soft cry. "Take her there and make her wait…" he whispered to the bird.

There was another burst and the phoenix disappeared. Dumbledore leaned on to me completely… Thank Merlin he was lighter than he looked.

"What happened to you?" I asked, grimacing to keep us both steady.

"Oh, I merely went out for a drink, and then I ended up drinking poison…" he said, as though he had drunk butterbeer. I wanted to strangle the infuriating man. "I will explain it later. I promise. I think you will be of great help to the Order. For now, I require Severus. But before that… Hmm, may I take your wand? As you now have another?"

Nodding, I held up my wand. We had to hurry. "Accio Dumbledore's Wand!" Nothing happened.

Dumbledore chuckled and I got scared when I saw a drop of blood dribble down his chin. "That wand is no longer mine. Try calling it Elder Wand…"

"Accio Elder Wand!" It came zooming at me suddenly and I caught it with my seeker reflexes. The moment I did, I felt energy, a raw and immense, flowing through the wand into me. From the experience of having many magical artifacts of great power in my vault, I knew that this was no ordinary wand. But there was no time for questions.

I handed him my wand. "Finite Incantatem.", said Dumbledore.

I heard a shuffle on the corner of the stairs and pointed my new wand in its direction. To my utter shock, Harry Potter… yes HARRY POTTER, appeared from underneath an invisibility cloak and looked at me almost skeptically. It was then I remembered that Dumbledore never told me why there was a second broomstick.

"We will not have the time to go down the stairs. Harry, take Draco with you. I fear that I am far too weak for this. Go to Greenhouse 13; there is an entrance to the dungeons under it."

Potter protested immediately. "No! Professor I'm not leaving you—"

"Harry!" came Dumbledore's commanding voice, although now a whimper. "Remember what you swore… Do as I say. Share your broom with Draco, otherwise the Death Eaters will suspect who the other Comet belongs to."

"Prof—"

"Harry!" There was something sad in the way he looked at Harry… and something far too desolate when he looked at me. "Make sure he is safe, Harry."

Potter nodded without even sparing me a glance. Gritting his teeth, he helped himself onto the broom and I saw his green eyes widen in horror as Dumbledore started coughing again. Scarlet spurted out of his mouth and he fell on his knees, doubling over, clearly in anguish. Suddenly, there was the sound of more people coming up the stairs. I put up a barricading charm on the door and jumped on the broom behind him hurriedly.

"We're out of time!" I said to Potter, one arm clenching around his shoulder. He looked at me curiously but then nodded. With one last, tormented look at the fallen Dumbledore with his breathing labored, Potter maneuvered the broom and flew out the window.

The sound footsteps reached the end of the stairs and started banging on the door as we turned the broom around and flew out into the night. As Potter accelerated, I turned around and saw… no! Was that a flash of green light? I felt tears prick my eyes…

Everything was in ruins… So this was war. Dumbledore had been my last hope, of a sanctuary, of safety. Now, that duty had been given to Potter.

All my hopes now lay on his shoulder, and I was sure that he would break it to shards at even the slightest of missteps. Looking at the new wand in my hand, under the green gleam of the Dark Mark, I wondered what the hell I just got myself into…

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Harry Potter:**

The cold wind whipped my face as I flew. Malfoy was shivering behind me. Tightening my grip on the broom, I swerved down towards the largest greenhouse labeled 13. Coming to a smooth halt, I grinned slightly when I heard Malfoy's unsteady and precarious landing behind me.

"Stupid broomstick… low quality and cheap…" he was murmuring viciously.

"Calm down Malfoy—" I paused, Malfoy's cheeks were curiously wet. "Malfoy are you cry—"

"No of course not!" he uttered furiously, rubbing at his eyes. "Why would I be… oh, perhaps because Dumbledore's dead! I don't know who but I saw the flash—"

But I had stopped listening to his rambling. Dumbledore… was no longer alive? No, perhaps Malfoy was mistaken…

But then, why would he be sobbing in abandon if that were the case? As if the tiniest of glitter of hope had been stolen away from the tip of his fingers?

Had it been Snape then? Dumbledore _had_ said that he had asked of Snape… But how could you kill someone, after having known the person for so long?

I swore and bit my lip when I felt wetness pooling in my own eyes. Malfoy had fallen to his knees… And if I wasn't completely hallucinating, there were shadows heading right our way across the lawn. I grabbed the collar to Malfoy's shirt trying to haul him to his feet.

"Malfoy. Get up we have to go." I said urgently, my Malfoy didn't move. So, I did the only thing I could think of… and punched him in the face.

"Oww!"

"Knock it off! We have important things to worry about, so get the fuck up and help me!" My voice came out hoarse after lack of use.

Malfoy's sniffles decreased for a second, and he looked up at me with wide eyes. His pale skin now had a bluish tinge to it. I snarled at his inaction and hastened to open the greenhouse door. There were shouts, a few yards off…

"Alohomora. Alohomora!" I yelled, kicking at the door in frustration.

"That spell will not work on these doors. Only Madam Sprout is authorized to open this greenhouse as it contains the most dangerous plants…" Malfoy explained in a weak voice.

I raised an eyebrow. Taking a step back, Malfoy pointed his wand at the doors. "Reducto!"

There was a blast and shattered glass flew everywhere. We would have been skewered if I hadn't managed to put up a shield charm fast enough. Ignoring my glare, Malfoy simply stepped into the room. His eyes were red, but the princely manner with with he held himself was suddenly back.

"So, where is the passageway?" he asked, almost carelessly throwing a freezing charm over his shoulder at a Venomous Tentacula, as its vines inched towards his feet.

"Here! It's under the table with the Snargaluff stumps." I said, rushing over to haul the pods away.

After a couple more freezing charms, Malfoy moved the stumps and uncovered the hidden doorway in the dirt floor_. _The Marauders hadn't known anything about this secret passage.

I looked around at the entrance and flinched with a gasp when I realized that the cut on my arm from the Inferi lake was hurting and had turned… green. Malfoy, who had opened the passageway, turned and probably saw the panic in my eyes, because pointed his wand at me and murmured a spell I didn't recognize. My arm body immediately fell slack against my body.

"What did you do, Malfoy?!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Relax, Potter. It's a Stasis Spell. I basically put your arm to sleep. This way, at least you won't become worse… I hope…" Malfoy replied as he lowered himself into the passageway.

"But, I can't feel it!" I stated, remembering Lockhart's spell in second year.

"Yes, that's the point." Malfoy said impatiently. "It's supposed to happen, because I _froze_ your body. It's undoubtedly in a lethal state and frankly, I think you've been poisined. Better not to take risks… Now will you stop wasting time and get him down here!"

I rolled my eyes. Since when did Malfoy become so knowledgeable and just? Then again, if what he said at the Astronomy Tower was true, then all the things Malfoy had done had been to save his parents. Perhaps under the arrogant, conceited and proud exterior, Malfoy actually had a kind and sensitive personality?

If I had been in Malfoy's place, I'm sure that I would have done exactly what he had…

I sighed. I was beginning to get a hint as to why Hermione and Ron had said that I was obsessed with Draco Malfoy...

Deciding to mull over my revelations later, I jumped into the narrow passage myself, closing the door on top of me.

"Lumos." Malfoy muttered and began to walk forward with long strides, lighting the dirt passage with light.

The passage seemed short and within a few moments we were facing a stone door.

"Alohomora." This time, Malfoy's spell worked and he pushed the door open. Rushing in, we found ourselves at the back of the Potion Ingredients storeroom in Snape's classroom.

The next second, the door in front slammed opened and Snape's form towered over us with his wand pointed straight at Malfoy's face. The corners of his eyes were violet. It was all the proof Harry needed. He growled low in his throat at the man who had killed Dumbledore, but Snape was ignoring him. Realizing who we were, he lowered his wand and his eyes rested on Malfoy impatiently.

"Follow me." He said simply, and went back into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him. Clearing his desk with a swift swishing motion of his wand, Snape shoved me against it. Then he began to wave his wand over my body and chant incantations.

"Potter has been poisoned. The toxins are spreading slowly throughout his body." Snape concluded. "When did you put him in Stasis?"

"A second ago." Malfoy's voice was shaking.

A loud bang followed by an agonized scream was heard from above the castle. Malfoy closed his eyes briefly, a flash of guilt crossing his face.

"We must hurry. Potter! What did this to you?" Snape asked.

"I was… I was surrounded by Inferi and I cut my arm on a rock…" I flitted through my memories to remember what had happened.

"This is very dangerous." Snape looked up at me. "I presume that Dumbledore instructed you to tell nobody where you two were tonight?"

I nodded briefly, wondering how he could even say Dumbledore's name with a straight face. "Draco, get a bezoar from the cupboard. That should deal with most of the effects."

Snape stood and scrutinized me carefully as Malfoy ran to the student ingredients cupboard. He rummaged in there for a while and then returned with a bezoar in his hand. Waving his wand over me, probably to remove the Stasis Spell, Malfoy didn't even wait before practically shoving the shriveled brown object down my throat. I could hear Snape saying something as I fought to swallow.

"… wondering, it was me."

"I know." Draco said, his eyes reddening. "He told us, just before."

Snape rubbed his temples. "Draco, we are leaving. The Death Eaters think I'm faithful. I want you to come with me now."

"No!" Draco protested. "Dumbledore promised—"

"Draco, whatever he said has died with him." I watched as Snapped grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and shook him bodily, his voice was cracking. "Do not be foolish! I have promised to protect you. No one, other than me or you family, will care if you live or die. As your godfather, I have to take care of you."

I suddenly became motionless. Snape was Malfoy's godfather?

Draco was breathing rather fast now, his eyes wide and desperate. "But… but mother, the bird—Dumbledore's phoenix, he took her somewhere safe—"

Snape rolled his eyes and just sneered. "The Order of the Phoenix may seem like they are a bunch of selfless heroes, but in reality, they are a group of bigots even worse than the purebloods, who wouldn't hesitate to hold you ransom to get back one of their own."

"Severus please, don't say things like that…" Malfoy squeaked in pain as grey eyes flitted towards me strangely.

Suddenly, I found my voice. "If you have to leave, then go Snape. But Dumbledore made a last promise to Malfoy before his death, and I fully intent to honor that oath."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I you think that I'd trust my godson in your measly, heroic little hands—"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my pulse pounding in my e ars. "You just murdered him, so don't you dare talk about me like that!"

Suddenly, the classroom door burst open as Professor Flitwick came running in. "Severus! There are Death Eaters in the castle. We need- Oh Merlin, Albus! He's dead! What happen-" he was cut off short by a well aimed Stunner from Snape. Malfoy shrieked, looking at Snape with a tinge of horror. I was too thoroughly shocked already at the proceedings to react much more.

I turned to Snape with a solemn expression on my face. "Leave with the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort won't question your loyalty. You can come up with some story about Malfoy betraying him... But he stays here."

"Fine." interrupted Snape, he turned to Malfoy. "Draco, the Unbreakable Vow has not been annulled yet. I will do my best to protect you, but from the Dark Lord's side… so, be careful. And trust no one."

"I'm so sorry." Malfoy mumbled uncertainly. "I did what I thought was right, to save mother… and father."

For the first time in 7 years, I saw Snape lips form a genuine, albeit brief smile… before he snorted to cover it up. "You made the right choice, Draco… Just remember that those who tread the fine line between two evils, end up becoming the perfect scapegoats."

There was a small burst of flames and a single phoenix feather appeared. Snape caught it with his left hand. "That is the phoenix's message. I must go now."

Snape expression remained blank. With a swish of his robes, he turned and strode out of the classroom.

Malfoy, who was frowning at the floor, muttered to himself. "He is a strong Occlumens… He can modify his memories and the Dark Lord will not be able to-"

"Stop being so paranoid Malfoy." I said.

Malfoy seemed royally pissed off at my comment. I could see his jaw muscles work as his ground his teeth together, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Well, where are you going to take me savoir-boy?" he asked viciously.

"To hand you in to the Aurors." I told him, in all seriousness

* * *

><p>I felt the table crash onto my back in dig into my spine painfully as I lost my balance, suddenly weak at the knees at Potter's words<p>

"Whoa, Malfoy calm down! I was a joke-"

"That wasn't fucking funny!" I yelled at him.

Potter sighed. "I know that, Malfoy. You are now a member of the Order…"

I started at that. It was strange to think of myself as a blood-traitor, a part of the Order of the Phoenix. My conscience scoffed at me. _Get used to it…_

"…Look, we just have to stop being enemies momentarily and just trust each other. We don't have time, and unless we all stand up against this together, there isn't much hope."

Surprising me, Potter marched towards me without hesitation, holding out his hand, "Alright? So, welcome to the Order, Malfoy." he said, tilting his head slightly.

My heartbeat faltered under his burning, determined gaze. Oh, how Blaise would have laughed if he were here!

Here I was, in a position reversed from five years ago, when I had originally offered him my hand in friendship. Mentally shaking my head, I took his hand. It was rougher and more tanned than mine, his fingers calloused from Quidditch. I felt as if bolts of lightning were crackling between our contact… _probably the hatred between us…_

Looking up, I saw Potter staring at our handshake funnily. I distinctly heard him mumble "weird" and "soft".

I felt heat rising up my neck… There was a small crack and we both let go in a flash and turned around to see what had caused the noise.

Just then, something large and silvery appeared in front of us. Graceful and gleaming, a lynx landed lightly on the desk. The Patronus opened it mouth, and spoke in a loud, deep voice. "The Death Eaters have left. Hogwarts has been secured. Meeting in the Hospital Wing."

* * *

><p><strong>-The Hospital Wing-<strong>

Potter was literally exuding self-confidence… and ego, as he pushed the doors open and strode into the infirmary. I did my best to hide in his shadows, _without_ actually looking like I was hiding behind his shadows, not wanting to face the frightening, angry horde yet.

Potter walked in, levitating the Stunned bodies of, Professor Flitwick as well as those of Granger and the Lovegood girl that we had found outside the Potions classroom. Madam Pomfrey immediately hastened towards them.

Longbottom was lying unconscious on a bed near the door. Weasley, Weaselette, a tall man with an earring who I guessed was Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, the oaf Hagrid, Weasley's parents, Professor Lupin, and a girl with vivid pink hair were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. They all looked up when we approached the bed. Weasley and Weaselette glowered at me and immediately raised their wands.

"Malfoy!" Weasley bellowed. I winced. I had expected something like this... "You still have the nerve to show your face?! Get out of here right now you fuc-!"

"That's enough, Ron." Harry spoke softly, but there was a darkglint in his eyes. Weasley quieted immediately but Weaselette kept going on.

"Harry, this vermin is the reason my brother is in this state! You know that yourself" she snarled. "He let the Death Eaters in tonight! Where's Dumbledore? He-"

"Ginny." Harry's eyes dimmed down completely. They looked like shards of ice. Weaselette faltered. "Dumbledore's dead."

Several gasps echoed throughout the ward. Turning around, I saw that Longbottom, Granger and Lovegood had come around.

"Malfoy was ordered by Lord Voldemort to murder him. His parents' lives would have been the price if he had failed… But he wasn't the one who killed Dumbledore, he didn't do it, even though he knew that this parent's lives would be in danger"

I felt myself blush at Potter's words. Everyone in the hospital wing was looking at me now. Some, with oddly sympathetic looks in their faces.

"More importantly, Malfoy chose to stay with us tonight, and before dying, Dumbledore promised to hide and protect his parents." There was a small, stagnant pause. But Harry continued in a strong voice. "Dumbledore made me promise to look after him. And after all that man's done… for us, for everyone… I owe him his last wish. Malfoy is part of the Order now." There was silence. A few people, like Shacklebolt, Weasley's parents, Moody and Lupin, nodded in consent.

"Doesn't change the fact that Bill looks like he's been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs…" Ginny muttered.

"Ee weel be fine…" a heavily accented voice spoke. I realized that the half-giant Hagrid's sheer size had blocked off my view of someone. I was astounded when I saw Fleur Delacour sitting beside the bed of the redhead, probably Bill Weasley. Her hands were dabbing murtlap essence over the cuts and slashes on his scared face.

Seeing the fang on Bill's ear, I could imagine what he would have looked like without the scars that marred his face… _Surprisingly_ attractive for a Weasley, I had to admit. Definitely a sight that could make a veela like Fleur fall for him.

The mother Weasley was looking at Fleur fondly, but Weaselette had a disgusted expression on her face. It was probably jealousy that she was uglier than Delacour…

"Greyback attacked him." Professor Lupin said. "We don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens… I don't think he'll transform, but he may have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

The girl with the pink hair was holding Lupin's hand. She was also watching me strangely. I ignored her.

"Potter," It was Professor McGonagall, she was blowing her nose on a handkerchief. "…are they true? The rumors about Severus?"

"Dumbledore was dying anyway…" Harry said morosely. "His right arm, the blackened one… well, it had been poisoned. He only had less than a year to live. So he asked Snape to kill him, so that Snape could remain faithful in Voldemort's eyes. But the rest of the order must not know about this.. Everyone should be convinced that Snape is a traitor."

Kingsley nodded. "Understood. We shall discuss it later on. For now, we must tend to those who were injured. I shall see you all at the Headquarters in three hours. Arthur, inform the Ministry of this incident."

"Good." Potter turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Maybe you could check Malfoy up. His knees bleeding pretty badly… and since I guess I'm his guardian now." He added when the Weasley and Weaselette gave him incredulous looks.

I partially agreed with them… What the _heck _was that supposed to mean?

Suddenly, the pink haired girl jumped up with a gasp and a shrill squeak. Running to me, she pulled me into a tight hug. I stiffened, wondering whether or not she was mental. "_Draco_ Malfoy? You're Draco Malfoy? The last time I saw you was when you were 6! Do you remember me?"

Pushing her off as gently as I could, I raked through my memories to place a relative with bright pink hair. None came to mind. The girl seemed to understand my bewilderment and her face scrunched up with a look of concentration. The next second, hair color had changed to match my platinum blond. She was a Metamorphmagus...!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback-<em>**

_We were in a garden. My mother was smiling at a brown haired woman who looked a lot like Aunt Bellatrix. _

_"This might be the last time Lucius lets me come here Dromeda…" Mother was saying._

_"But the Dark Lord is gone! You no longer need to worry…" the woman called Dromeda, stated._

_"Yes, but… the Parkinsons and Notts have been... questioning our relations…" Mother trailed off, looking sad._

_The other woman sighed morosely. "Well, then, my dear sister… Let us enjoy these last few moments…"_

_They embraced tearfully._

_The scene changed. I was sitting on the grass having a small tug-of-war with a blonde girl. She was in her early teens was trying to pry an ice mouse out of my grasp._

_"Now, now, Drakey.", she said. "Aunt Cissy said no sugar before dinner."_

_I giggled when she changed her nose and mouth into a duck's beak and quacked, I did not even notice her taking the candy from my hand. When I saw my empty hand a moment later, I began to sniffle._

_"Dora! Not fair!" She winced when I used her name, but pulled me onto her lap all the same, rubbing circles on by back._

_"Hey." she whispered softly, brushing away some bangs that were falling into my eyes. "Next time you visit, I'll give you a whole box of ice mice, I promise…"_

_Smiling happily, I fell asleep right there on her lap, my head resting in the crook of her neck._

_But Mother and I never went back to see this Dora, or Dromeda…_

**_End Flashback-_**

* * *

><p>"Dra- Malfoy?" I snapped out of my reverie, looking at my… my cousin. She still had her hand on my shoulder and was watching me carefully. I didn't even remember her full name, but even in that small piece of recollection, I knew that I her considered her close… she was family, after all. I felt a tingle of happiness. Severus <em>had<em> said to trust only family, it seemed that I'm not so alone after all…

"You know…" I started _matter-of-factly_. "I think that you owe me a box of ice mice." Dora looked confused for a second, but then her face broke into a huge grin and she pulled me into a tighter hug, laughing.

"Oh, Merlin… I can't believe you still remember that! Aww… look how you've grown up!"

I hesitantly patted her back, blinking rapidly to dissipate the prickling sensation in my eyes. Malfoys didn't cry. Looking over her shoulder her, I saw that everyone in the hospital wing was staring at us with varied expressions of astonishment and confusion on their faces.

Granger, however, was fighting back tears. Lupin was smiling slightly.

Potter grin was more like a smirk, his brows rising in amusement. I resisted the urge to flip him off.

For the first time in years, I felt a a strange emotion… it was almost childish. But I reined in my sudden, strong desire to chuckle to save a last shred of dignity, and sanity, I had left.

Hope fluttered in my chest, reassuring me that in this mess, I would at least have someone who'd stand beside me.

Never once did I expect the surprise waiting for me at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter:<strong>

Everyone was filling in information to connect the parts of the battle I had missed.

Apparently, a Death Eater was dead. Hagrid's hut had been set on fire by Alecto Carrow, but he had escaped with Fang before it burned down. Ron, Ginny and Neville also told me about how Malfoy had darkened the 7th floor corridor with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and had led the Death Eaters into the school with his Hand of Glory showing him the way.

Despite the fact that what Malfoy had done was wrong, I couldn't help but admire the way he had orchestrated his plan. Everyone was awed when he told them, albeit guiltily, about how he'd fixed the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and how he had Imperiused Madam Rosmerta. Malfoy had the sense to look ashamed when Kingsley began to reprimand him for using Unforgivable Curses.

Someone took my hand. Looking away from Malfoy, I found Ginny standing beside me. Her eyes were on Mrs. Weasley who was talking pleasantly with Fleur, patting her gently on the back.

"I guess I'll have to live with it." she murmured.

"Yeah, I was wondering how that happened..." I asked, curious.

Ron, who was sitting with Hermione and Luna, snorted.

"You should have seen it mate!" he said in undertone. "Mum came in and started sobbing and going on about how Bill used to be a good-looking bloke and how he was going to be married… and Fleur just lost it! She started telling mum how she didn't care about Bill's face and that the scars made him a look brave… And that she'd still fancy him no matter what. She just snatched the murtlap essence from Mum and began to put it on Bill wounds! Then…" Ron paused, trying to add a dramatic effect. "… I dunno how, but both Mum and Fleur were crying and hugging… I swear Harry, women are crazy- Oww!"

He frowned when Hermione swatted him on the back of the head.

.

.

We all got up, heading towards Professor McGonagall's office, from where we would be able to Floo to Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy and Tonks were walking just in front of us, obviously catching up. For the first time since I'd known him, Malfoy had a real smile on his face… not a smirk or a sneer, but a real _smile_. Wow… must be a record; first Snape, now Malfoy. I couldn't help but notice how the tiny change brightened up his whole face, almost erasing the dark circles that he had gotten this past year and which had made him look so eerie. He had one arm around Tonks's waist while she had hers around his shoulder. Then I realized that Tonks's other hand was squeezing Remus's.

My surprise must have showed on my face because Ginny snickered beside me. "Noticed, have you?"

"Huh?"

"Remus and Tonks got together right after Fleur's outburst. Gathering from what I heard, they loved each other, but Remus didn't want to get into a relationship because he was too- I quote- 'old and dangerous'… 'cause he's a werewolf. But Mum, Dad… and McGonagall strangely, managed to convince him otherwise."

And the meaning of Tonk's Patronus and her mouse-colored hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumor someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to me; it was not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all…

"I can't believe Dumbledore's letting _Malfoy_ join the Order…" Ginny whispered harshly, glaring at Malfoy's back.

I frowned at her. "Well, he didn't kill Dumbledore in the end, and we may be able to use him. To… I dunno, strategize or something. He seems to be good at orchestrating dark plans."

Ginny flipped her mane of red hair over her shoulder and sighed. "If you say so."

We had reached McGonagall's office. Before entering, Ginny guided me over to an alcove in the corridor and pulled me into a deep kiss. I smiled sadly when she turned back to walk into the office, knowing I'd have to break it off with her before I went on my hunt to find the Horcruxes.

Following her into the room, I noticed that most of the Order Members had left already. Malfoy was standing in a corner with Tonks. They seemed to be arguing. Ginny gave them a roll of her eyes and winked at me, before taking a pinch of Floo powder and disappearing in a burst of green flames.

I walked over to Ron who was asking Lupin about Bill's injuries. "What's going on there?" I asked, gesturing towards Tonks and Malfoy.

"Dunno, but whatever it is, they'd better hurry up…" Ron replied.

"You WHAT?! But he's-" All three of us jumped at Tonk's sudden, incredulous shout. Malfoy's hand was immediately on Tonk's mouth, preventing her from continuing further. He looked murderous. Tonks looked sheepish and mumbled what sounded like an apology into Malfoy's hand.

"We can discuss this later…" Malfoy muttered. I was surprised to see that he was blushing furiously.

Tonks was looking at Malfoy with a pitying expression on her face as she accompanied him into the Floo. Then, they too disappeared in a flash of emerald flames.

The rest of us followed. I closed my eyes when I walked into the fireplace, grimacing when I felt the whole world swiveling around me. When the spinning stopped, I found myself on the kitchen hearth of Grimmauld Place.

I suddenly realized that this was the first time I came back here since Sirius's death. I immediately began to remember about my memories of him, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the tears. Many Order members were looking melancholy as well and gave me sympathetic smiles. Remus was taking deep breaths, his eyes closed. I grit my teeth determinedly. _Sirius wouldn't want me to mope around like this… He'd want me to be strong… To actually do something…_ I told myself repeatedly. I promised myself that I'd avenge his death.

.

.

Everyone took their seats around the kitchen table. Ron and Hermione sat on either sides of me. Glancing around the table, I noticed that Neville and Luna were present as well. Both of them, along with Ginny, were looking rather excited to be on their first meeting. Well, it was my first official Order meeting too. But ever since Dumbledore's death…

There was a sudden silence. Searching for the cause of it, my eyes found Kingsley standing at the Kitchen door with two cloaked people beside him. Their black hoods covered their faces but I could tell that they were both women. The slightly shorter figure shrugged off her hood to expose a beautiful, caramel colored face which I didn't recognize. Her light brown eyes had an almost mischievous glint to it. Lifting a manicured hand, the woman flicked a strand of black hair away from her face.

The taller figure raised a very pale, but elegant hand. Taking off her hood, she revealed a slim, aristocratic face, her light blue eyes were framed by shiny blonde hair. It was Narcissa Malfoy. Several whispers sounded throughout the room.

Her expression was soft and incredibly unlike the one she had worn at Madam Malkin's earlier this year. Her eyes rose at the sound of a chair scraping. Malfoy had stood up, relief evident on his face. He walked around the table towards her, raising his arms slightly. I thought that Malfoy was going to hug his mother, but he stopped a few paces away from her and simply folded his arms. They just stared at each other.

Then, Malfoy spoke, his voice shaking, "I trust that you are well, Mother?"

Mrs. Malfoy tilted her head up. "I am." She said in a clear voice. "I am indebted to Dumbledore and his phoenix for the timely help we received."

Taking a look around, I saw that only a few apart from me looked surprised at the formality of the situation.

Malfoy nodded, lowering his eyes to the floor.

The moment he did, Mrs. Malfoy's mask of indifference slipped slightly as she closed her eyes briefly, a reassured expression on her face. "Tia was with me when it happened…" she elaborated, motioning to the black haired woman.

Malfoy looked up, but Mrs. Malfoy's face was expressionless again. "I put up wards when I felt the Unbreakable Vow dissolve, realizing what you had done."

Malfoy hesitated, twisting his hands behind his back in an utterly aristocratic gesture. A fearful look crossed his features. "Are you… displeased?" he asked quietly.

I inwardly swore. I was inwardly impressed, despite myself. Even at such a critical situation, amongst Order members, Malfoy was looking for his mother's approval.

"No." Mrs. Malfoy replied gently. She placed her hand on Malfoy's cheek. A small smile graced her face as they looked at each other. No words seemed to be required as Mrs. Malfoy non-verbally assured her son that she accepted and supported his decision.

A small sniffling sound made me turn around, and I was surprised to see Tonks, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley in tears. Fleur's eyes were red as well. Ron gave me a _I-told-you-girls-were-crazy_ look.

Turning back, I saw that Kingsley was smiling wanly. He gave Malfoy a brief nod, who merely scowled at the man before facing the dark skinned woman with a small grin. Taking her hand, Malfoy bowed slightly and kissed it. "Miss Black Widow." He murmured teasingly. "I pray that you're well, Madame Lucretia?"

I felt like I was inside one of Aunt Petunia's favorite romance movies. The cloaked woman, however, smiled approvingly and used her index finger to bring Malfoy's face closer to hers. "My, my… You've certainly matured this year, Draco!"

Lucretia leaned in further, invading Malfoy's personal space. Their lips were almost touching… I suddenly began fidget on my chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable… _Surely that was inappropriate?_

"That pale skin… smoky grey eyes…" Lucretia said wistfully. "Hmm, If only I had been younger!" Tipping her head up, she bypassed his lips and gave him a prolonged kiss on the cheek.

The Malfoys- and most of the Order- seemed to know her and were obviously familiar with her strange behavior.

"…you seem suspicious of my presence." Lucretia was saying to Malfoy, a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"Well, you don't exactly give many people a reason _not_ to be distrustful of you. And yet, your charms and appealing charisma captivate them somehow." I couldn't decide whether Malfoy was being sarcastic or not. His trademark smirk was in place. "So, pardon me for being wary of you."

The Order members seemed to share Malfoy's sentiments. Just who was this woman?

Instead of snapping angrily, as I thought she would after being obviously humiliated like that, Lucretia merely laughed. "True, true… I shall let the Headmaster explain it to you then."

She nodded to Kingsley who addressed us. "As many of you know, Narcissa and Lucretia are from this moment forth, under the protection of the Order. Narcissa's fate was decided when Draco defied Lord Voldemort's orders tonight. We shall also have to discuss the matter of Lucius Malfoy, although he is quite safe at Azkaban at the moment." Kingsley's grave voice left no room for disagreements. He then turned to Lucretia, who was checking her painted nails.

"Lucretia, however, came to me on her own accord. She informed me, and I have verified the truthfulness of her statements, that Voldemort contacted her, asking her and her son to join the Death Eaters. Lucretia does not wish to pick any sides in this war, but she assured me that her son will most likely help us if she is protected."

Malfoy's mouth fell open in shock. Even Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville looked surprised. I was _definitely_ missing something again.

"In these troubling times, the more allies we have, the better." Kingsley stated.

Moody nodded. "I agree. Whoever made up the quote 'numbers do not win a war' obviously had a peaceful, dispute-free life."

"Where is the boy, Kingsley?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually, I was expecting him-"

There was a sudden burst of golden flames and few people shrieked. In the middle of the room, stood Blaise Zabini, Fawkes perched on his shoulder. The phoenix gave a soft cry and flew in a circle over his head before disappearing in another explosion of flames.

Zabini's face was as impassive as ever, not a hair out of place. His dark skin complimented his high cheekbones like always. His brown eyes were incredibly similar to those of Madame Lucretia. Then, I remembered that Neville had said on the Hogwarts Express that Zabini's mother had had seven husbands who all mysteriously died, leaving her mounds of Galleons… and Malfoy had called her 'Black Widow Lucretia'…

Madame Lucretia had to be Zabini's-

"Mother." Zabini walked forward and took Madame Lucretia's hand, kissing it.

I turned to Ron, curious. "Are they always so formal with their parents?" He hadn't actually ever noticed the Slytherins interacting with their parents alone.

"It's a pure-blood thing." Ron whispered back. "They always have to show proper etiquette to their parents… I'm sure Sirius had to do it too. It's bloody mental, isn't it?"

I agreed with Ron, watching as Mrs. Malfoy kissed Zabini daintily on the forehead.

Then, Zabini's stoic expression turned into a coy smirk when his eyes found Malfoy. "Malfoy! I didn't expect you to be here. Surely this isn't the 'bigger and better' thing you were referring to before?"

I remembered that Zabini was repeating the words Malfoy had said on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year.

Malfoy sneered. "Oh please, Blaise. How can something _possibly_ be better if you're in it?"

Zabini gave a mock pout and raised an eyebrow. He had probably rehearsed that expression in front of a mirror a billion times. Then he shook his head. "You know, Draco…" He used Malfoy's first name this time. "I'm actually glad. For a while there, I thought that you were actually going to, do it…"

Malfoy stopped sneering suddenly. The atmosphere was… tense to say the least. "I couldn't. I was too-" he trailed off abruptly.

Zabini seemed to notice his discomfort and grinned in a friendly way. "Well then… Now that you're not bailing out on us during Quidditch, or running off to unknown places in the middle of the night, you can start taking care of your looks again. It hard to be the only hedonic narcissist in Hogwarts, you know?"

Malfoy looked up at Zabini. Then, simultaneously, Zabini raised his arms and Malfoy jumped into his embraced.

Now that, _shocked_ me. Having trailed Malfoy for most of the year, I had learned that he hardly ever talked to anyone. He didn't even hug girls, let alone guys. Well yes… Zabini and Parkinson were the few Malfoy associated with himself now and then. But they never acted like they were _friends_ in public before…

Frankly, it was weird to see two of the most indifferent and cold Slytherins of Hogwarts, express amity like that. Especially Malfoy. The only sentiments I had seen from him had been fear and passionate anger, which I had provoked occasionally. I didn't even know that Malfoy was capable of producing more… sensitive emotions.

There was suddenly a feeling of coarse vines grazing my insides as I watched Malfoy tighten his embrace. The vines sent throbbing jolts of fire through me, making me wish that the two Slytherins would stop their unsettling show of empathy soon. Why can't we just get on with the meeting…

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy:<strong>

I tightened my hold on Blaise, not caring that we were in the middle of a room full of people or the fact that Blaise practically abhorred prolonged physical contact.

My disbelief and shock at his sudden arrival had worn off by then. Feeling another cord loosen considerably in my chest, I thanked fate for sending me yet another acquaintance.

Blaise cleared his throat pointedly and we broke apart. I grinned at his obvious discomfort. Giving a small smile to Mother, I tried to ignore Madam Lucretia, who was waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.

Turning back to the table, my eyes widened when I saw that several of the females… including Granger again, had tears in their eyes. Then I frowned when I noticed the grimace on Potter's face. He looked as if he has swallowed Polyjuice Potion mixed with Skele-Gro.

Kingsley conjured up more chairs. I went back to my seat next to Dora. Blaise sat down on my other side.

By then, everyone gathered around was looking far too morose. McGonagall had begun sniffling into her handkerchief in the corner, her eyes are extremely red, and she was being comforted by Mrs. Weasley.

"I have some grave news to tell." Kingsley closed his eyes for a moment looking at the people who obviously hadn't heard yet. His body seemed to lose all its power as he slumped onto a chair, his hand rubbing vigorously at his forehead. "I don't know how best to say this." He continued in a hoarse, anguished voice. "Dumbledore's… he's dead."

Hermione gasped and Potter's head jerked up. There was a beat of silence— and then all hell broke loose as everyone began to talk at once. Nobody tried to stop the sudden onslaught of cries of outrage or the shrieks of disbelief. Moody glared at the floor, his magical eye whizzing at everyone at once and Dora and Remus were simply staring at each other.

"And another equally… grave matter." said Moody. "Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts, has been kidnapped by Death Eaters. I think it's safe to presume that… she is dead too."

Murmurs and soft cries of shock were heard throughout the kitchen. I bowed my head, remembering the brown haired woman. She had been so young…

Blaise caught my eye. "What shall we do now?" he asked, no doubt worrying about his and Lucretia's safety. "Does this change anything? Does our contract still stand?"

Moody fixed us with a glare, with both his eyes. "Don't be such an ungrateful brat. Albus gave you his words… Who are we to take them back? We'll do all that we can to honor his last wishes and decisions. Kingsley and I will continue taking care of both your mothers."

I nodded, but felt suddenly hopeless again.

Kingsley sighed. "The death was, apparently, inevitable. However, there is something important we must discuss and decide on." He took a deep breath. "The Ministry does not wish to disclose this death to the public. Dumbledore was, and will always be considered to be epitome of goodness and the source of hope for many. I was asked to get the opinion of the Order on this matter. Scrimgeour has assured me that what we agree on here, will be carried out. So…"

There was a long, long silence. Potter's eyes were blazing and he grabbed at his hair.

"We should keep it hidden then?" Longbottom finally asked quietly. "If it's in the best interests for keeping the public morale up."

"Seriously?" For a while, I didn't realize that who had spoken the words, until everybody's eyes turned to face me. "I—Erm, that is to say…" I grit my teeth. "Well soon enough the Ministry is going to be fully infiltrated, right? Several officials and Healers and such have obviously heard about his... passing. So sooner or later, the Dark Lord _will_ find out that Dumbledore's d-dead. In that case, wouldn't it be best that we give Dumbledore… a grand funeral and just let everyone know what happened? The Dark Lord subsists on rumors and whispered lies. Once he gets the gist of what happened, he'll twist the reality into terrible stories and… people will just be more lost than ever if they don't know who trust or what to believe!" I couldn't tell what anyone was thinking. The stares were weighing down upon be and I bit my lip, turning to Blaise for support.

He immediately put a hand on my back and looked at the others. "What Draco is trying to say is… it's only logical to let people hear the truth _directly_ from the Order instead of waiting for the Death Eaters to release a mangled version of it… Something they will not hesitate to do, without a doubt. Wouldn't you agree?"

Then there were nods of agreement, mumbles of "yes" and "yeah".

The twins were looking glum and Lovegood was sitting between Weaselette and Longbottom, blinking away tears and patting Longbottom's back gently as the he cried. McGonagall was telling the rest that Dumbledore had always wanted to be buried in Hogwarts. And Potter… Potter's body was shaking in Granger's arms. I felt my heart wrench at the sight and realized that being an orphan, Dumbledore must be as close as family to him. No sounds were heard and Potter lamented but it was obvious that he was crying too, like everyone else.

"Hey, Draco? Are you okay?" Blaise's voice penetrated the haze in my mind as he appeared before me. He raised his hand to my cheek and when he pulled his thumb away, it was wet. My lips trembled as I flung my head on his shoulder, feeling suddenly very lonely again in the middle of the room. Blaise stiffened for a moment, but then he awkwardly put an arm around my waist and I let my tear drops fall on his neck.

The funny thing was, I didn't know for sure if I was crying for Dumbledore, for Potter, for my pitiful plight, or just the hopelessness of the situation in which we had all just stumbled into. Finally, after what seems like several sunlit days, I straightened up. The rest of the people in the room were rubbing away tears as well.

After a short silence, Kingsley spoke again. "Alright then, I officially commence this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix by tasking you with an aim we have to achieve: the enlisting of more members. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy here will be helpful additions, but we need to recruit more members-"

"Wait Kingsley," interrupted McGonagall. "They're just boys. And Mr. Malfoy is not even of age yet…"

"If I may…" Granger muttered hesitantly. Kingsley gave an encouraging nod for her to continue. "I'm sure that the students who joined Dumbledore's Army will be more than willing to help the Order."

"Absolutely not." replied McGonagall immediately. "It is unfair to risk more young lives in such a manner-"

"Why is that so?" asked the Weasley twins in unison.

"Many people here are underage…" stated one of them.

"…and they're being allowed to join." the other twin finished.

"That is true." said Lupin. "But what Minerva means is that the number of minors is already sufficiently adequate."

"I disagree." said Longbottom in a weak voice. His hand moved to his stomach which was bandaged heavily.

Weasley nodded. "Based on what we've heard, if Hermione hadn't sent a Patronus to the Ministry last night, then Hogwarts would have been in You-Know-Who's hands right now. In that case all of us would have been in danger anyway. The Death Eaters probably would have k-killed all the muggleborns."

I saw him take Granger's hand in his own. The Mudblo- muggleborn blushed, but I saw her squeeze his hand back.

A woman with light brown hair at the far end of the table shook her head. "But it will be dangerous... Not only for the students, but for the Order as well. How do we know whom to put our faith in?"

"Only on those who have proven their loyalty, Ms. Vance." remarked Weaselette. "When Professor Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad questioned us last year, we figured out who the traitors were."

Now _what_ in the name of Merlin could she be staring at me like that for? Insinuating bitc-

"We are aware of the dangers." said Granger. "If necessary, some of us from here can relay the objectives and messages to them. Dumbledore's Army doesn't actually have to attend the Order meetings."

"Fair enough, Granger." said Moody. "But is it wise to involve youngsters at a time of war?"

"But that's the point." said Potter, speaking aloud for the first time. Everybody turned to look at him. "This _is_ war. Everyone is being affected. Like Ron said, students are already being involved, even if they don't want to be. The least we can do is giving them the right to fight for themselves, if they want to. I'm not asking anyone to go out there and risk their lives, but I think that it's safer to be prepared for a fight rather than hiding, waiting for the Death Eaters to find you. And I'm sure that the phrase 'safety in numbers' is not entirely untruthful." He finished, with an air of decisiveness.

"Hear, hear." The twins murmured.

Like Dumbledore, Potter seemed capable of exuding an aura of reassuring self-confidence. He was resting his forearms on the table, his jaw hard, and an almost harsh glint in his eyes. At that moment, Potter appeared to be leadership and determination, personified. As though feeling my scrutinizing stare, he turned to look straight at me. Potter's greens orbs looked like shining, molten pools of emeralds, and I hastily turned my gaze back to the Kingsley.

He seemed satisfied. "I think it has been decided then. And Alastor, if you will please exclude Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco from your planning. I have other things in mind for them."

Moody nodded. "Alright then. Neville, Ginny and Luna will be in charge of Dumbledore's Army. Please submit a list of names as soon as possible."

Longbottom, Lovegood and Weaselette nodded.

"Good." McGonagall noted. "Now, do we have any other reports to make?"

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has informed the Ministry of strange gatherings of an unusually large number of werewolves." said Dora.

"I can confirm that." added Lupin, from her other side. "The number of werewolves on Voldemort's side has increased immensely in the past few months. There must be over 500 already."

Mother cleared her throat. "We have heard differently. Last week, Fenrir Greyback reported that more than 950 lycanthropes were ready at the Dark Lord's disposal." she declared.

Several people looked distressed. "Can you enlighten us with any other plans the Dark Lord has in mind?" Kingsley asked patiently.

Mother shook her head. "The Dark Lord never discloses his full plans to anyone, not even his most trusted followers. He consults us on different matters and gives out orders to be performed. He tells us what has been achieved only after the fulfillment of his wishes."

"Well, so far." I said suddenly. "He informed us that last year that a treaty had been successfully made with the giants. This year he formed an agreement with the Dementors, and organized their breeding. Furthermore, some things he mentioned in the last few meeting makes us suspect that the Dark Lord plans to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic soon."

"Draco is probably right." said Mr. Weasley. "As Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, I can confirm that the number of Dark Artifacts that have been planted on members of the Ministry is augmenting at an alarming rate."

"And Kingsley, the Improper Use of Magic Office has learned that another wizard working in the higher levels close to the Muggle Prime Minister has been found Imperiused." Moody reported gravely.

"We'd better start working on these matters. Fred, George, how is the Thief's Downfall coming along?" asked Ms. Vance.

The twins exchanged glum looks. "Oliver managed to identify the ingredients used in the potion from the sample Bill got us from Gringotts…"

Just as I expected, Blaise's head jerked up and his caramel cheekbones turned pink at the mention of Wood's name.

"…and we figured out that it's a goblin creation…"

"But we don't think that it'll be ready in time…

"…to be used at the Ministry entrances."

"Sorry." interrupted Potter. "But what exactly is the Thief's Downfall?"

Was it just me, or was Potter exceptionally oblivious to the ways and means of the Wizarding world?

"The Thief's Downfall, Harry, is one of the many defensive enchantments employed at Gringotts Wizarding Bank." explained Mr. Weasley. "The name itself is very self explanatory. The potion is given the appearance of a waterfall. When consumed, it washes away any concealments or enchantments it detects. The downfalls are strategically placed so that they are unexpected, usually near very important vaults."

"Bill managed, with difficulty, to obtain a sample of the potion. However, it is impossible to increase its quantity." clarified Kingsley. "It will prove to be very useful if we succeed in recreating it."

"Oliver Wood has been helping Fred and George for a while now." added Mrs. Weasley. "He came over when the Quidditch teams started disbanding. He is good with transfigurations."

"The thing is," said one of the twins, "Because it's a goblin creation, there are no records on this potion anywhere-"

"And we don't know any of the steps to make it. Oliver said that we need someone who knows his way with potions really well."

"Other than Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini has received the best marks in potions class this year. Perhaps he can aid you." suggested McGonagall.

The twins suddenly had identical wolfish grins on their face when they spotted Blaise. "Sure!" they replied at the same time.

"You know, I think Oliver has mentioned you a couple times, Zabini." remarked one of them, smiling innocently, but I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, we were wondering how he knew _so_ _much_ about your… _talents_."

Only the four of us seemed to understand the underlying meaning of the words. Blaise's cheeks became a deeper shade of red. I somehow managed to turn my amused chuckle into a cough when he turned to glower at me. Biting my lip to refrain the laughter, I was surprised when the one of the twins gave me a wink. Our last encounter had been far from friendly after all. I had insulted their parents and one of them had punched the crap out of me. Potter had helped him, of course.

"Well then, if there is nothing more to discuss, I think we can dissolve this meeting." said Kingsley. "It's almost dawn and there is much work to be done. Look sharp everyone!"

The meeting slowly broke apart, Kingsley and Moody left to give detailed accounts last night's incident to the Ministry. Moving to the more spacious sitting room, people got into groups, discussing plans. Dora went to greet Mother and show her and Madame Lucretia to their rooms.

Just as Blaise and I made our ways towards a couple of armchairs, we were pulled… more like forced, into a settee between two identical redheads. I immediately stiffened, remembering the broken rib which had resulted from our Quidditch pitch brawl last year.

The twin beside me snorted. "Lighten up Malfoy. Since you're working with us now-"

"…we forgive you for all the tormenting, rude and offending insults you threw at us before."

"So welcome to the blood traitors' faction!" they finished together.

"Erm, thanks?" I said nervously.

Blaise shook his head. "Sorry, but what are your names again?"

"I'm Fred." said the redhead on Blaise's other side.

"And I'm George." said the one beside me.

I raised an eyebrow, impressed despite myself. _Quite the double act... But there's no fooling a Malfoy. _I mentally catalogued their voices to distinguish between them.

"So, _Blaise_…" started George, a roguish smirk on his face. "How long have you been going out with ickle Ollie again?"

Blaise looked up, completely gobsmacked, stuttering to find a response. "W-what do you mean? We've never- I mean that I - Err, that is to say…" Blaise took a deep breath and glared at Fred, who was chuckling in mirth. "How long have _you_ _two_ known?"

"Not long. Oliver only told us last year." Fred smirked.

George put an arm around my shoulder. "So how about you Drakey, you have no problems that your Slytherin blood brother is shagging a Gryffindor?"

My eye twitched at the name he called me, but I hid my irritation. "Not really. I was surprised when I found out, but I assured Blaise that I would… erm, conceal the matter from the other Slytherins. What I do have problems with however, is being called… _Drakey_."

All three of them burst out laughing. Feeling utterly mortified, I looked down when several heads in the room turned to look at the source of their amused chortling: me.

"How come?" asked Fred, wiping tears from his eyes. "You let Tonks call you Drakey."

"That's because she's my cousin!" I replied, fuming. "And _she_ allows me to call her Dora."

Blaise gave a grin of amusement. "It seems that you're quite attached to her, Draco. I'm guessing that she's on that petite list of people who you genuinely trust and care about-" Blaise paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

_Why_ did he have to be so clever?

"Draco, could it possibly be?" Blaise inquired, raising an eyebrow in incredulous hilarity. The twins looked at both of us curiously. "Did you already tell her about… him?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback-<em>**

_We were walking towards McGonagall's office to Floo to the Order Headquarters. Dora and I were chatting pleasantly._

_"…we're probably getting married by the end of this month. Hey! Maybe I can dress you up as my bridesmaid… Haha!" Dora was saying. "You don't disapprove, do you?"_

_I snorted. "Of course I do. Do you really think I'll let you put me in a dress without giving a fight?"_

_Dora smiled at me sorrowfully. "No, Draco. I was talking about the fact that I'm marrying Remus. Many people have… attempted to discourage me. Even Mum tried to talk me out of it at first."_

_Oh, please. Who was I to object in their marriage? Both of them were obviously happy together._

_I looked at Lupin, who was walking on Dora's other side. He was watching me almost cautiously. _

_A werewolf watching _me_ with caution… It was so sadly comical!_

_Still, I gave it a quick thought. Despite being a werewolf, Lupin had always been a calm and gentle person. I took in the man's shabby robes, exhausted appearance, and streaks of grey in his brown hair. For the first time, I felt a flicker of pity for him. He was probably in such a state because nobody would hire someone with his affliction. Dora seemed to be searching for acceptance. I gave her mine. _

_"It's your life. You should be the one to decide who you want to spend it with. Professor Lupin's not that bad. I'd never admit it otherwise, but he actually _was_ the best Defense teacher we ever had." I grinned when Lupin's lips curved slightly upward. _

_Hoping for a new start, I inhaled deeply and addressed Lupin. "Professor Lupin, I must apologize if I ever insulted you… which I probably did, a lot..."_

_Lupin chuckled, "That is all in the past, Mr. Malfoy. Now, we both are on the same side… And since I am no longer your teacher, I must ask you to call me Remus."_

_I inclined my head in agreement. "Then I must also insist that you call me Draco, Remus."_

_We smiled warmly at each other. Before a slightly tearful Dora threw her hand around my shoulders, crushing me into a one-armed hug. "Thanks Drakey!"_

_Dora was practically skipping with happiness after my little speech. Using her other arm, she grasped on to Remus's hand and interlocked their fingers together. Laughing softly, I ignored the sniggering coming from the Weasley twins and put my arm around her waist. She looked at me almost wistfully "Oh, how I wished I could have been there to watch you grow up!"_

_Wouldn't that have been nice... I 'm sure that there were several things which I had never been able to discuss with my parents which I would have happily told her. Insecurities. Well, Dora certainly wasn't the only one who had them. In fact, Blaise was the only other person who knew about my… predicament. But I doubted then that I would ever see him again, and I needed to get it off my chest…_

_With _him_ so close by…_

_Looking down at her Dora's carefree grin, I made up my mind. "Hey, Dora… I want to tell- can I tell you something? A secret?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course you can! Tell me anything."_

_By then we had reached McGonagall's office. Before entering, I saw Weaselette pull Potter away into a corridor alcove before they began snogging like there was no tomorrow. I quickly turned away from the gut wrenching display._

_"Okay. Umm… I don't really know how to begin." I said, glancing at Remus._

_Taking the hint, Remus kissed Dora on the forehead and moved to talk with Weasley._

_"Alright then…" No point beating around the Flutterby bush. "I like a guy who is completely out of my league, hates my very existence, has a girlfriend and wouldn't come near me with a ten foot broomstick."_

_Wow, voicing it all out made it sound a hundred times worse. I felt pathetic._

_Noticing my dejected expression, Dora pulled me to a corner of the room. "Draco, I'm sorry." She squeezed my shoulders gently. "Is it really serious? Because, if not, you do know that there are a lot of boys here who would die to have you right? Just give up on that loser you like and get someone else!"_

_I sighed… Yep! She's definitely going to freak out once I tell her who I like. _

_"It's hard to give up. I've liked him for more than 3 years now. Maybe longer, I just… didn't recognize my emotions before. I couldn't even stop liking him after he almost killed me this year..."_

_Dora's concerned expression became stern as she gazed at me cynically. "Draco, are you an in-closet masochist? He tried to _kill_ yo- Look, whoever he is, he's not worth it. You should give up on him before you hurt yourself more than you already have." _

_I glared at her. "I _tried_ giving up on him. I- don't look at me like that, I really did! But this year, he just kept following me everywhere and raised my hopes, and I'm-"_

_"You're hopelessly in love." Dora interrupted. "Great… Alright, who is this guy? Tell me the name and I'll morph into something to beat him up, or scare him-"_

_"You can't, because I like Harry Potter…" I mumbled._

_"You WHAT?!" Dora shrieked. _

_Merlin, her voice was shrill enough to make a banshee turn green with envy! _

_"But he's-" glowering, I slapped a hand over her mouth before she said something that would completely shatter my now crackling pride. _

_"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly into my hand. "From what I heard about you from the others, I had gathered that you pretty much hated him?"_

_I exhaled, my expression softening. "Well, they say that there is a thin line between love and hate. But I guess in Potter's case, its just revulsion he feels towards me." _

_Dora looked at me with a sympathetic expression on her face and I felt myself blush profusely when I realized how miserable that had sounded. _

_"We can discuss this later…" I muttered. _

_Avoiding everyone's gaze, I walked into the fireplace with Dora, realizing with a frown that Floo powder travel would completely ruin my hair._

**_End Flashback-_**

* * *

><p>"Yes, I did." I replied to Blaise, once I had broken out of my stupor.<p>

Blaise smirked. "Did she take it well?"

"She took it much better than you did, in fact." I said, reminiscing on how Blaise had fallen out of his bed when I had told him in the Slytherin dormitories.

"Wait a second. Dies this mean…" said George suddenly.

"…that you have a boyfriend too?" Fred asked.

My curiosity was peaked. "How is it that you two are able to finish each other's sentences?" I questioned, ignoring their query.

"Yes, it is rather… uncanny and disturbing." Blaise intoned.

Fred and George gave us identical mysterious smiles.

"It's our little secret. But never mind that!" said George, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah!" Fred poked me. "Tell us who _your_ boyfriend is!"

"I don't have a boyfriend." I retorted, trying to swat Fred's hand away. "It's just a crush… and I'll tell _you _twowho he is the day Dementors start feeding on chocolate frogs."

"Aww, you're _mean_ Drakey!" said George in a mock baby voice, paying no attention to my seething glare.

Fred nodded. "Blaise will tell us!"

Blaise scoffed and shook his head. "No thank you. I do not wish to die a premature, painful death. Besides, I thought we were supposed to be discussing plans to recreate of the Thief's Downfall…"

Fred and George let the subject drop for the moment, but I was certain that their questioning was far from over.

Though I sulked and pretended to be annoyed at their antics, I was actually getting fond of the twin redheads. They weren't that bad… for Weasleys. Blaise seemed to like them as well. Their hilarity was infectious and the way they planned tricks and mischief made me wonder why they had not been sorted into Slytherin. I was also partially in disbelief due to the fact that the Order had accepted us without any further questions.

After breakfast, the fatigue from last night seemed to sink into everyone. Fred and George led us to Regulus Black's bedroom, which I was supposed to share with Blaise. After several complaints, discussions and silencing charms, we divided the room into half. Blaise enlarged the bed and created a curtain barrier in the middle to give us both adequate space and privacy.

Blaise went to shower first and I fell onto my side of the bed. It was probably due to the adrenalin, exhaustion and mood swings from last night that I found my eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

I feel asleep, thinking about how similar Potter's eye color was to the green, satin sheets which were wrapped around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter: <strong>

Five days after the attack on Hogwarts, I found myself rushing towards the seventh floor corridor.

Reaching the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, I concentrated hard and walked past the opposite wall three times. A mahogany door materialized. Turning the gold doorknob, I entered the Room of Requirement.

The circular room was a complete replica of the Headmaster's office, complete with the portraits of Dumbledore's predecessors, a number of spindly tables with delicate looking silver instruments on them, the pensive, Dumbledore's private library and Fawkes's perch, which was empty.

Dumbledore was awake in his portrait, surveying me with a sad smile. Even in the painting, he looked tired and his cheeks were sunken. He looked like he wanted to go off into a deep slumber like the recipients of the canvasses all around him. Out the four chairs which had been placed in front of him, three were occupied. I seated myself in the middle between Malfoy and Hermione.

Ron, who was sitting on Hermione's other side, leaned over to look at me. "What did Scrimgeour want?" he asked.

"The same things he wanted last time." I answered grimly. "He wanted to know where Professor Dumbledore and I were, on the night of the attack. He also wants me to be the new poster boy for the Ministry… to raise _public moral_."

I turned to Dumbledore, who sighed. "I understand that Minerva has tried to dissuade Rufus, but his remains resolutely persistent. Has he asked you anything about Draco?" he questioned.

"Not really." I said. "The Ministry seems to have bought the official word Professor McGonagall gave to the Daily Prophet on what happened that night."

Dumbledore looked pleased. "I understand that you have also figured out that it was not the real Horcrux, Harry."

"No, it wasn't." It seemed hard to believe that Dumbledore was dead, not when he seemed so real, facing them and talking to them about things like that… "The locket was a fake."

The locket we had gone through all the troubles to get, had fallen out of Dumbledore's coat pocket. But it hadn't been the real thing. As I had edged closer for a better look, I realized that it was not as large as the one I had seen in the Pensive. It did not even have any markings, or the ornate S that was supposed to be Slytherin's Mark. Once clicked open, a scrap of folded parchment was found wedged tightly into the place where a picture should have been. It had contained a mysterious note from R.A.B.

"It wasn't a Horcrux?" Ron exclaimed.

Malfoy shuddered at the word. "You know what a Horcrux is?" I asked him, surprised.

Malfoy glowered at me, "Of course I do, Potter. If you must know, my aunt has taught me about many… erm… _special_ branches and varieties of magic, after she began her stay at the Manor last year."

Dumbledore looked pensive. "It seems that I have underestimated you greatly, Draco. Harry should fill you in on... certain things. Perhaps another time…"

I looked at Dumbledore curiously. Surely he didn't mean to tell Malfoy about the Horcruxes?

Dumbledore continued speaking. "For now, I have a rather important thing to discuss. I hope that you are familiar with the _Tale of the Three Brothers_?"

It sounded like the name of a storybook… Malfoy glanced at me, an eyebrow raised skeptically, as though asking me if I too thought that Dumbledore had finally lost his marbles.

The Headmaster on the other hand had a completely serious expression on his face. Hermione was nodding. "It was one of the stories in the book yo— you left me. The _Tales of Beedle the Bard_."

So it _was_ a children's story! Malfoy looked as dubious as I felt.

Dumbledore merely continued on blithely. "Well, then… I think you should know that the magical artifacts mentioned in the story, are in fact, real. You, Draco Malfoy, are now in possession of the Deathstick… the Wand of Destiny… the legendary Elder Wand. It was my wand before." Dumbledore ended, in a matter-of-fact tone.

I had no idea what it was, but it was obviously something important. Malfoy's wary expression changed to that of absolute shock and his mouth fell open. He pulled out two wands from his pocket, one his and the other Dumbledore's. He regarded the wands in his hand with wide eyes.

I blinked, gathering that I was missing out on something really big. "Erm Sorry…" I mumbled, feeling somewhat stupid… "But, what exactly is the _Tale of the Three Brothers _about?"

.

.

.

**Draco Malfoy: **

By the time Hermione had finished telling Potter the Tale of the Three Brothers, my astonishment had worn off… almost. Assuming that Dumbledore was _not_ joking, I had to conclude that I was the possessor of the most powerful wand ever created… Which also meant-

"So, Igor Karkaroff was lying to the Dark Lord?" I asked Dumbledore, who was smiling at Potter's awed expression.

Dumbledore turned to me.

"Why? What did he say?"

"Before he was tortured and killed, Karkaroff told the Dark Lord that he could help him acquire a wand of great power. He said that a Bulgarian wandmaker, Gregorovitch, had the Elder Wand and was trying to replicate its properties…" I explained.

Dumbledore smiled wryly. "He was telling the truth. Gregorovitch did in fact own the Wand of Destiny for a period of time. One fateful night, however, the wand was stolen from him by… by none other than Gellert Grindelwald." A sad look clouded Dumbledore's features when he said Grindelwald's name. "I became its possessor only after I defeated Gellert…"

It was probably a thing of Dumbledore's to call his enemies by the first name…

Potter gasped suddenly, "But you said that there are _two_ Deadly Hollows in the room right now! So, does that mean…?" Potter pulled out his silvery Invisibility Cloak from one of his robe pockets. Does he _always_ carry that thing around, the sneaky bastard?

Dumbledore chuckled, "Indeed, you are right. Your cloak is one of the _Deathly_ _Hallows_…" he corrected.

"That cloak is not a mere piece of cloth imbued with a Disillusionment Charm or carrying a Bedazzling Hex, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque. That cloak had been in the Potter family for centuries. It endures eternally, giving a constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it… I have examined it quite thoroughly myself…" Dumbledore added, somewhat guiltily.

Potter was looking at his cloak with utmost wonder, his mouth wide open.

I leaned against the desk, wondering how much more complicated my life could get… There was a profound silence.

Potter broke it, "So, do you know where the third Hallow is, or if it actually exists?"

"I have it. As a matter of fact, you have seen it before, Harry.", said Dumbledore, looking straight at Potter. "The Resurrection Stone is the black stone on the ring that Marvolo Gaunt used to wear. The one with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on it." Potter gave a noncommittal jerk of his head, apparently familiar with the object. He looked thoughtful.

Dumbledore sighed, "I plan to give it to you later on, Harry."

Potter broke out of his trance, looked stunned. "What? No, it's Voldemort's! I don't want it- I mean- But Hermione said that the dead people who are brought back are never happy…"

Dumbledore watched Potter sadly. "Someday, Harry, you will need it."

_Does he always have to be to bloody mysterious? _I thought.

"As for me, I have learned long ago that I cannot be trusted with power. And my- forgive the crudeness- my greed, for the stone is the reason for the misfortunate condition which led to my demise." Dumbledore gestured to left hand, which looked normal in the painting. "Nevertheless, I must ask you four not to repeat this to anybody. It is best that nobody finds out about the discovery of the objects that make one the master of death." Dumbledore said gravely.

Potter and I exchanged a glance, nodding in mutual consent.

.

.

**Harry Potter:**

"Harry, that Snitch which you received in the mail. Have you been able to open it, by any chance?" Dumbledore inquired with a strange smile.

I shook my head. "Not anywhere near. I'm as close to finding out the meaning of _'I open at the close'_ as I am to finding the rest of the Horcruxes." I told him glumly.

To tell the truth, even the discovery of the inscription had been by chance. After Hermione explained the flesh-memories that Snitches have, I had tried squeezing it until my fingers ached. It was only two days ago when we were perusing the Horcrux books (which Hermione had _borrowed_ from Dumbledore's collection) did Malfoy haughtily remind us that the Snitch in my hand was the one I had almost swallowed.

I have to admit, Malfoy's…pretty smart. Apparently he's and Blaise both got all Os in their O. . Dumbledore somehow managed to convince us, by basically giving me, Ron and Hermione a very stern stare, to trust Malfoy with the Horcruxes. He assured us that we would do well with his help… and Malfoy wasn't otherwise occupied at the moment. To tell the truth, all he does is laze around and whine-

But, I trust Malfoy…to an extent of course. He was quite clear at the meeting that his parent's safety was the only thing keeping him there. Hermione was reluctant on confiding him in at first, but complied once she realized that Malfoy had indeed stopped calling her Mudblood. Not that they ever spoke much. Ron had strangely accepted him after Crookshanks had suddenly curled up on his lap a one night.

Malfoy took the fact that Voldemort had made six Horcruxes quite calmly.

_"No wonder he looks so like that..." he had shuddered. "And there was me thinking he had transfigured himself to scare people into following him." _At which Ron had burst out laughing.

"I'm certain that you will get there in the end." Dumbledore replied finally. "That snitch is quite important Harry. How are you enjoying the Deluminator, Ronald?"

"It's great!" Ron said, taking out the silver Put-Outer from his robe pocket.

"It has more uses than simply turning on lights." He said as Ron started clicking it. "As you use it, you will realize it has many other utilities."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "I hope you enjoyed all the books I left you? They were meant to be entertaining and… instructive."

"Yes!" Hermione gushed. "Your collections of originals are most entertaining. And," she lowered her voice. "I'm sure that the Horcrux books will be of great help."

"I am delighted. Draco, how is the Elder wand suiting you?" Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy had uncertainty etched on his face. "I seem to be able to focus my magic better with it… But," he hesitated. "If it really is the most powerful wand in the world, shouldn't I give it to Potter?"

I stared at him. Draco Malfoy was in possession of the world's most powerful wand and he wanted to give it to me?

Malfoy glanced at me sideways, and I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's not like I don't want the most powerful wand in history… But, doesn't Potter need all the help he can get? I mean, he's the one who will be facing the Dark Lord in the end." He justified hastily.

"If it were only that simple, Draco." Dumbledore said. "At this point of time, even if you willingly hand the wand over to Harry, its alliance will remain to you. To win it, Harry must best you in a duel... and most of the time, the Elder wand manages to coax it owners into fighting for it."

Ron looked baffled. "You mean even if he doesn't want to, the wand will force Malfoy to fight Harry? How is that even possible?"

"Wandlore is a very curious form of magic. It has many secrets and… oddities." said Dumbledore.

Malfoy fidgeted in his seat.

"But that makes it sound like the wand _thinks_." I stated, puzzled.

"If the Elder Wand, or any wand, is won unknowingly, or by someone who does not wish it for its power, it tries to insure its own safety. The wand's power and magic discreetly pulls on its owners, until they become possessive or attached to it. Since the Elder Wand is more powerful, Draco will experience its amplified energy."

Dumbledore he smiled at my still confused expression. "The wand chooses the wizard, Harry." He said, quoting Olivander. "That will be all. The carriages will be here within an hour. I'm sure you'd all like to return to your dormitories to retrieve your luggage." He paused and looked at me strangely. "Good luck with everything, Harry. I wish you all the best."

That was weird… I opened my mouth in question but Dumbledore looked away, his eyes closed slowly and his head fell slightly sideway, deeply asleep.

.

.

Ron sighed as he opened another chocolate frog. We were sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express on our way back to London. Hermione was beside him, watching me warily.

"Look mate," Ron said finally. "I'm her brother. I've got to take her side."

I glowered at him.

"_But_…" he continued. "I want you to know, that if someone had said _that_ to me, then I would've done the same thing you did."

My expression softened slightly. Looking away from Ron, I turned to glare at the passing scenery instead.

The conversation played out in my head… I still couldn't understand how things had gotten so out of control. One minute we had been holding hands and the next we had been shouting at each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback-<em>**

_Everyone was heading down to the carriages that would take us to Hogsmeade station. Ignoring me and Hermione, Malfoy said goodbye to Ron and headed towards McGonagall's Office so that he could Floo straight to Grimmauld Place. After telling Ron and Hermione to leave first, I pulled Ginny back into the Gryffindor Common Room to talk to her._

_"What is it, Harry?" Ginny had asked, putting a hand on my cheek._

_I sighed. "Ginny listen… Shit, I don't know how to do this!"_

_Ginny gave me a soothing peck on the lips. She had the same hard, blazing look in her eyes that I had seen when I had kissed her the first time. At that moment, I felt like we understood each other perfectly. _

_Steeling myself, I met her eyes. "Ginny, I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together." I said bluntly._

_Ginny looked at me with an oddly twisted smile. "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

_I ignored the comment. Letting her get killed by Voldemort was definitely not a stupid reason to me. _

_"Things are getting dangerous, Gin." I told her. "It's been like… like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you "But I can't, _we_ can't… I've got things to do alone now."_

_Being with her had made me feel like a normal person. It had been nice to forget that I was the Chosen One, that the world's fate rested in my hands… but Dumbledore's death brought the cold splash of reality. Even the death of a great leader, would not be enough to stop a war. It was up to me now. _

_Ginny did not cry. That was one of the many wonderful things about her, she was rarely weepy. Having six brothers must have toughened her up. _

_"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to." I elaborated. "He's already used you as bait once, and that was because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

_"What if I don't care?" asked Ginny fiercely._

_"I care." I said, taking her hand in mine. "How do you think I'd feel if something happened to you… and it was my fault?"_

_Ginny looked away. "I never really gave up on you." she said. "Not really. I always hoped… Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more - myself."_

_I remembered how shy Ginny used to be. "Smart girl, that Hermione." I commented. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages. Months… years maybe…"_

_Ginny turned back to me. "But you were too busy saving the Wizarding world." she said, half-laughing. _

Not by choice_, I thought wistfully. _

_"Well… I can't say I'm surprised." Ginny continued. "I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

_I pulled her into a hug, smiling sadly. I liked her too…so much. Then, Ginny's words repeated inside my head. I frowned. _

_"Don't say it like that." I said, half-joking. "It sounds like you only like me because I'm hunting Voldemort, because I'm the Chosen One."_

_Ginny pulled away abruptly. "Are you?" she asked, her eyes widening._

_I inwardly punched myself for the slip. "No… no, I'm only kidding."_

_"But it _is_ true." Ginny said, smiling. "I like you because you _are_ our savior. Everyone believes it, no matter the truth. Because of how brave you are, and because it's your destiny to defeat You-Know-Who. To be great. Why else would he have attacked you when you were a baby?"_

_I shook my head. "Based on what Dumbledore said, that was just by chance…" I hesitated. Remembering my promise to Dumbledore, I decided to skip over the prophesy. "Voldemort could have picked someone else… even Neville."_

_I squeezed Ginny's hand, mock seriously. "Does that mean that you wouldn't have liked me if I wasn't Harry Potter?"_

_"Don't be silly." Ginny replied. "You are Harry Potter. And I like you because of who you are."_

_But Harry Potter was not who I wanted to be. I would give anything in the world to be someone normal, someone with a family, someone without a scar on his forehead, someone without constant worry of being murdered… _Someone who didn't have to fight Voldemort.

_"Ginny… would you still like me if I was, someone else?"_

_"Hmm?" Ginny asked. "What do you mean Harry?"_

_"Like if I wasn't popular? If nobody in the world knew my name?"_

_Ginny gave a tinkling laugh. "Don't be silly… You have been the famous 'Boy Who Lived' since birth, we can't just change that!"_

_I dropped Ginny's hand sullenly. "That's not what I asked you."_

_Ginny tilted her head to one side, a flicker of anger in her eyes. "Why are you getting mad? It's not even a big thing…"_

_"I'm not- how come you're not answering my question properly?"_

_"I just did!"_

_"No! You said you like me because I'm Harry Potter! I asked you if you would have liked me if I had been someone else!"_

_"That doesn't even- Well, what do you want me to say?!" _

_"Isn't the answer obvious?!"_

_"No!"_

_Ginny and I were shouting by then. I rubbed my forehead tiredly. "A simple _yes_ will do." I murmured, not wanting to fight._

_"But that's supposed to be understood!" Ginny yelled furiously. "I mean, I've only liked you since before coming to Hogwarts!"_

_I looked up at her, confused. "But you didn't even know me back then, how could you have liked me?"_

_Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course I knew you! I've had a crush on you since I was four! The whole Wizarding World knew the Boy Who Lived!"_

_I shook my head. Ginny was giving me the completely wrong answer. "But Ginny," I bit out. "That means that you like me, not because of who I am, but because I'm the famous Harry Potter!" I spat out._

_I couldn't help the derision and sarcasm that laced my words. Ginny paused for a moment, as though thinking about what she had said. "No it doesn't…" she murmured, slightly unsurely._

_I stared at her in disbelief. How different was she from Romilda Vane if she liked me because of my fame… my _unwanted_ fame?_

_"Harry…" Ginny hesitated. "Even if what you say is true- not that I'm saying it is—but you can't blame me. The whole _world_ likes you because you're Harry Potter. You can't escape who you are-"_

_"Then I don't want it!" I shouted. "I don't want to be loved because Voldemort tried to kill me as a child! I don't want to be loved for being the reason of my parents' deaths!" I felt angry tears building up._

_Ginny reached out as if to touch my face, but dropped her hand when she saw my fierce look and the wetness in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry." she said, with an almost pitying expression on her face, as she walked out of the portrait hole. _

_I sat down in front of the dead fireplace in the common room. A teardrop leaked out of my eye and slid down my cheek. I didn't wipe it away. I felt so angry… I flicked my wand at the fireplace and a large burst of flames erupted from it, almost burning me. Looking at the golden blaze, I remembered Sirius's head there… _

No_, I told myself. _I don't need care and affection from people if it's because of who I am. I'm not proud of it. Of being the cause of the death of the ones I love…

_The heat of the fire evaporated the teardrop before it fell onto the carpet. Gritting my teeth, I climbed out of the portrait hole to find Ron and Hermione._

**_End Flashback-_**

* * *

><p>The compartment door opened and Hermione re-entered, now wearing muggle clothes. She sniffed. I turned in time to see her looking at me with an almost disdainful expression on her face.<p>

"What?" I asked her, my anger rising again.

"Nothing." Hermione patted Crookshanks who had jumped into her lap. "I just wish you would stop wallowing in self pity."

I let out a derisive laugh. "How can I? Apparently, everyone I know, except you two, fawns on me because I'm the _Chosen One_. I went out with Ginny to forget Voldemort… to feel like a normal teenager, but she wants me to _go off hunting Voldemort_. The whole world wants me because of a bloody scar on my forehead." I sent an apologetic glance towards Ron. "No offense mate."

Ron gave a dismissive wave. "It's alright, mate. Just don't say that when we're in front of Ginny or else I'll have to punch you." He started on a pumpkin pasty.

I turned to Hermione, who quickly looked away again. "Will you _stop_ looking at me like that?" I asked exasperated.

"Like what?" said Hermione, feigning innocence.

I sighed. "Like you _knew_ this was going to happen all along. You couldn't have. Ginny told me that you even gave her tips on how to chat me up... Or are you just enjoying this?" I asked bitterly.

Hermione stood up suddenly. Crookshanks fell onto the compartment floor and hissed at her. But Hermione's eyes were focused on me and her bushy hair seemed to be bristling with static. Even Ron looked at her warily.

"How dare you, Harry Potter?" she said in a dangerous voice. "You're accusing me? Tell me, what exactly was I supposed to do each time Ginny came to me crying because you wouldn't look at her? Ever since we became friends in third year she has been telling me how you saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, how she's loved you since she was 5, how she sleeps with your picture under her pillow, how she paid Colin Creevy six months worth of her allowance to get a signed photograph of _you_!"

I sank backwards into my seat as Hermione advanced, her voice going an octave higher with each word. "She _begged_ me to make you notice her, so I helped! How was I supposed to know that you'd actually fall in love with her? Ginny was born in the Wizarding World which reveres your name. She's just a normal witch like any other, who has known and worshiped your name since birth! It's not her fault! How was I supposed to know that you're a naïve _idiot?_" Hermione screeched, a mad glint in her eye.

"Hermione, calm down-" I said, irritated.

"Then _stop_ insinuating that you broken love life is _my_ fault!" she shouted.

Ron gave me a look that said, _don't-push-it-mate._ He was watching Hermione's fury apprehensively.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm sorry." She could be a bit scary sometimes. "Just calm down will you."

There was silence as Hermione took a few deep breaths and sat back down on her seat. Ron opened a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but he continued to watch Hermione from the corner of his eye.

I sighed as Ginny's words kept ringing inside my head. _You can't escape who you are…_

"Can you two think of anybody who likes me because I'm… me?" I asked desperately.

They both looked up thoughtfully.

"Well there was Sirius..." said Hermione, obviously trying to be friendly now that her rage had faded off. "He loved you for who you are… Hagrid and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... Remus… oh, and Dumbledore!"

"Err, thanks Hermione. But…" I felt myself redden. "Could you think of anyone… my age?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, but remained silent.

"You always have us?" Ron tried sheepishly.

I ignored him, determined. "Alright… How about… people who don't suck up to me because I'm Harry Potter ?" I questioned frantically. "People who aren't afraid to face me or… shout at me?"

"There's loads of people!" said Ron. "Zacharias Smith, Mclaggen, Flint…"

"Most of the Slytherins don't care who you are." intoned Hermione.

"Yeah, Draco would probably Avada himself before he gets chummy with you." Ron laughed.

Hermione and I stared at him.

"What?" asked Ron, wiping at his mouth. "Do I have chocolate on my face or something?"

"You just called Malfoy, _Draco_." Hermione pointed out.

Surprising both of us, Ron shrugged. "C'mon." he said, shoving four Jelly Slugs into his mouth at once. "E's noh dat bad." Ron said with his mouth full.

I raked through my memories trying to remember if Ron had called Malfoy by his first name before. True, that during our four-on-one meetings with Kingsley, Malfoy rarely spoke with anyone other than Ron, and Ron didn't seem to mind him either…

Hermione grimaced at Ron and snatched away his box of Jelly Slugs. Ron swallowed. "Look, it was confusing when he was calling all of us 'Weasley'. And when I asked him to call me Ron, he insisted that I should call him by his first name too. Besides…" he sniggered. "You should hear what Fred, George and Tonks call him."

Hermione looked incredulous. "Have you completely forgotten all our years at Hogwarts? Malfoy insulted our families, cursed at us! What about that horrendous song he made up about you last year?" she asked.

Ron winced at the memory but shook his head. "I haven't forgotten. I know he's a bloody wanker sometimes, but I think he's changed. I reckon he's got another side, one that's not a prick, you know what I'm sayin'? I mean, he gets along with Tonks and Remus really well… And Bill told me he thinks that Draco's a good kid, and Bill's always good at judging people's characters."

Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, but Ron talked over her. "Look, I know he wasn't good to us before. But he's different now. You should have seen how nice he was to Tonk's dad who's completely muggleborn. Even Fred and George have forgiven Draco. They're always hanging out with him and Zabini nowadays."

"Dumbledore trusted him enough to tell him about the Horcruxes." I added, wondering when Ron, of all people, had begun to sound so sensible.

"But do you?" Hermione inquired.

I gave a noncommittal jerk. "I trust him to be a Slytherin. Which means that he'll help us as long as we keep his parents safe… But if their lives are threatened by Voldemort, he'll blab out everything."

Ron grimaced. "It's not like we'd stay silent and watch our parents get tortured." He looked up at me. "What? I doubt you'd stay quiet when one of us is about to be killed."

Nobody could disagree with that…

"Something's strange though, mate." He said after a while, his expression thoughtful. I looked at him curiously. "Draco's never mentioned the fact that you almost killed him with the Prince's curse… Remember? That time in the bathroom? I mean, I thought that it might hurt his pureblood pride but…"

I stiffened. A vision of Malfoy lying in a pool of blood swept in front of my eyes. I remembered how I had fallen to my knees beside him. His bloodied hands had been scrabbling at the horrible slashes on his chest… His grey eyes full of agony…

"He hasn't… said anything to me about that." I wasn't surprised to hear my voice break slightly. "I haven't… apologized to him yet…"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. Ron jumped at her sudden shriek.

I felt annoyed. "Hermione, would you make up your mind? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on my side!" Hermione said. "I thought you two had made amends already… I wonder why Malfoy is even acknowledging you. He would have died if Snape hadn't sensed him through the Unbreakable Vow! Those wounds were…" Hermione shuddered.

"Wait a minute." Ron said slowly. "How do you know what his wounds were like?"

"The Headgirl told me to give Malfoy his leave note because he was injured, to excuse him from Prefect duties for the month." she explained.

"So you saw him?" I asked, a knot tying itself in my stomach.

"Of course I did." Hermione snapped. "Why else do you think I was so angry at you afterwards?"

"What was he like?" Ron asked quietly.

"He was barely breathing when I got t-there…" Hermione stuttered. "His chest had huge gashes all over it. There was so much blood. Madame Pomfrey had already put dittany on the scars on his face, but…" Hermione looked up at me. "Some were too deep, Harry. Snape was muttering some spell that stitched the slashes together but they kept opening up again…"

I closed my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek hard as Hermione spoke. I could picture the whole thing happening. Malfoy, on a bloodstained bed, on the verge of dying… Snape hovering around murmuring incantations and Madame Pomfrey trying to put dittany on the wounds before the blood seeped out again…

"…If you want to know the truth, Harry." Hermione said. "The reason I told you off that night was partially because I was scared. Malfoy may have tried to use an Unforgivable, but we both know that it probably wouldn't have worked… Malfoy wouldn't have been able to _mean_ it. But that curse was Dark, and it was the first time you used it. How much would you have to hate Malfoy for the wounds to be so-"

"I don't hate him!' I burst out suddenly, rendering Ron and Hermione speechless. What _did_ I feel towards him? Annoyance and irritation surely… and dislike perhaps? But not such an intense emotion as hatred. Sure I had deep—erm, strong feelings, but that was only because Malfoy kept succeeding in getting under my skin! And it's actually sort of… _funny, _watching him get riled up. But we weren't real enemies… more like fremenies? But I did get his father into Azkaban…

I mentally sighed. "I don't… I don't hate Malfoy. I didn't know what could've happened, what that spell did…"

"All the same, mate." Ron said after a while. "You should apologize to the bloke."

The rest of the ride passed in silence. My head buzzed with memories of Ginny shouting at me and Malfoy, bloody and lifeless. Then there were Hermione's words… How had I performed such a dark curse so easily? I shook my head to clear the unsettling thoughts when we reached Platform 9¾.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Tonks and Moody were waiting for us. Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a hug.

"You'll be seeing us very, _very_ soon, Harry. Minerva has kindly made all the preparations for you!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." I told her genially.

I turned to shake Bill's hand, realizing just how scarred his face was. My thoughts went back to the bloody scene in the bathroom again. If Snape had not been there, Malfoy's face would look something like this… or worse.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Bill asked.

"I'm fine." I said, breaking out of my reverie. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

Bill chuckled. "I'm as healthy as a hippogriff. The werewolf bites actually helped me heal faster. Besides, unlike _some_ people, the scars actually suit me..." he grinned playfully, nudging Moody.

Tonks began to guffaw when Moody growled at Bill.

"Wotcher, Harry!" she said, her green hair clashing horribly with her pink T-shirt.

"Tonks!" I laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Bill and I will be accompanying Hermione safely to her parents!" she explained. "Mad-Eye will be going with you and the Dursleys."

I looked at Moody uncertainly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, wondering how the Dursleys would react.

"Of course, Potter." grunted Moody. "You need CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Hermione hugged me and Ron and gave us both pecks on the cheek before she walked away will Bill and Tonks.

Ron put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. "See you soon, mate. Don't let the Dursleys give you a hard time."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I told him in undertone, gesturing at Moody.

Sitting in the spacious back seat of the Dursleys' car, (Moody had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, despite Uncle Vernon's protests) I bit back a chortle when I saw the anxious and fearful looks on the Dursleys' faces.

Moody was sitting between me and Dudley, who was squished against the door, as far away from Moody as possible. Aunt Petunia was chewing furiously on her lip and Uncle Vernon kept glancing at Moody's eye which was swirling around madly.

I leaned my forehead against the cool window glass, inhaling deeply. Things were happening too fast... I wished that the summer holidays would provide some closure... I didn't want to face reality just yet.

* * *

><p>Harry was pacing in the room he shared with Ron at the Burrow. He had been there for two weeks now. All his belongings were strewn across the floor. Hedwig was sitting on her perch observing her master.<p>

According to a change of plans, the Dursleys had been taken to a safe location by Moody a day after Harry's return to Number 4 Privet Drive. And the day after that, Harry himself had been accompanied by Bill and Remus who told him that it had been Lucretia Zabini's cunning idea to dress them up as muggles so that they could travel inconspicuously, without magic.

_"The Dark Lord is bound to order a lookout until the Fidelius is broken… Using Polyjuice to make seven Potters might create a diversion, but it will also put more people in danger…" _Narcissa Malfoy had said.

She had been right. Harry had felt Voldemort's raging fury mere hours after he realized that the Fidelius Charm had been broken and Harry had been moved.

Harry let out a sigh. Since the beginning of the week, he had been trying to apologize to Draco for cursing him, but the task seemed to be near impossible. Every single time Harry had spotted the blond, he seemed to be either with Tonks, the twins, or Blaise. He rubbed his eyes and racked a hand through his already messy hair in frustration. And through all that, Hermione just kept on pushing and giving Harry disappointed looks.

The main problem there was that even if by some miracle Harry did get Malfoy on his own, he still had no idea how he would apologize to his nemesis of six years.

Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it was 2 AM already. Feeling sleep evade him, he finally decided to go down to the kitchens to get a mug of hot chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy:<strong>

"Maybe _that_ will separate _these_ elements! Wait, just let me try once…" Blaise muttered, looking concentrated. He started scribbling down more notes.

The kitchen table was covered with sheets of calculations, equation and alchemical reactions. Blaise was sitting on the edge of his chair, looking seriously aggravated. I reclined back leisurely on mine, putting up my feet onto the tabletop. Blaise didn't even look up. I rolled my eyes, twirling the phial of Thief's Downfall languidly between my fingers.

"Stop it, Blaise," I whined, casting a tempus charm. "It's already 2:15 in the morning! We can do this tomorrow!"

"I'm almost there…" he murmured back.

This was crazy! Ever since the holidays started I seemed to be getting less and less sleep every day. It was now down to 4 hours per night since Mrs. Weasley wanted us all up early every morning.

I suddenly felt very sleepy and irked at the same time. With a flick of my arm, I flung the phial of potion as hard as I could, frowning when it bounced off the opposite wall. Blaise finally looked up at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Unbreakable charm," he smirked. "But you're lucky the stopper didn't come off. Bill would have been pissed if he had to get another sample."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Chuckling softly, Blaise stood up and stretched.

"Acting childishly now, are we?" he asked, amused.

"I just don't understand why we can't simply kidnap a goblin and torture the ingredients out of him!" I said, feeling another inevitable headache. I could have sworn that I heard an amused snort from the corridor outside the kitchen…

Great, I was hearing things now! I'll probably begin hallucinating from fatigue soon.

Blaise was staring at me. "Because, Draco…" he said, speaking extra slowly. "Now, we serve the good side. Which means that we do the _opposite_ of what the Dark Lord would have done."

"Oh, don't patronize me!" I snapped.

"Well, you _are_ acting like a toddler." he replied, without malice as he paced.

I observed his posture for a while, thinking. "You're afraid that the Order will kick us out." I stated softly.

Blaise stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh, confirming my thoughts. But when he turned back, he had a well practiced grin on his face. "They can't do that. I've already found 18 of the ingredients and 5 conditions required to make the Thief's Downfall. All in two weeks!"

I merely shrugged, hoping he was right.

Blaise twirled a chair around, sitting down beside me, trying to diffuse the morose atmosphere. "_And_, if I manage to recreate the potion, they'll probably even give me an Order of Merlin… First Class or something."

I sardonically raised an eyebrow at him.

"Draco, this potion is unlike any other." Blaise continued eagerly... Well, as eager as his emotionless face could get. "It gets rid of _any_ enchantment, curse, charm, transfiguration… you name it."

Blaise paused, running a hand through his ebony hair. "Surely you realize how grateful the Wizarding World will be to me once I succeed in recreating it, for the benefit of all." He practically purred.

I would have loved to remind him that receiving an Order of Merlin was highly unlikely in the middle of a major war, but instead, I burst out laughing at the look of utter self-appreciation on his smug face. Blaise huffed indignantly, but started grinning when I nearly fell of the chair.

"Shut up!" he said, grabbing me in a headlock, trying to mess up my hair. I pushed him off, still amused.

"You are so full of yourself!" I said.

Blaise scoffed. "That, coming from the king of obnoxious."

Then, he gave me a soft pat on the cheek. I blinked.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just nice to have you back Draco. Really… With all the shit going on last year."

I understood what he was saying in a way; Blaise had been one of my closest confidants since I was a child. Although we both did things to meet our personal, sometimes selfish interests, we understood each other's reasons and Blaise was the closest thing I had to a brother. Although, you'd catch me dead before I actually say that out loud to him.

"I guess having the Dark Lord stay at your place for Christmas and Easter does that to a person." I sighed.

"Hmmm..." said Blaise, then he yawned hugely. "Right, let's go to bed."

I buried my head into my arms, resting against the wooden table. "You go on. I need to clear my head of… last year. Otherwise I'll get nightmares again." I groaned.

Blaise ruffled my hair as left, chortling when I tsked.

A few minutes of silence went by as I tried to erase the memories of torture and death in vain. I knew that they would come back eventually, to haunt me for the rest of my life…

Soft footsteps brought me out of my calm meditation. Looking up, I felt my heart jolt to a sudden stop when I saw Potter standing at the kitchen doorway.

Wow… maybe the exhaustion was actually causing me to hallucinate? But Potter looked really real…

"Potter?" I asked, wincing at the obvious surprise in my voice. I hastened to put my 'casual-Malfoy' face back on. "What are you doing here?"

"Cuppa hot chocolate." He muttered. Was it just me or did Potter seem a little agitated?

"Aww, did ickle Potty have a bad dream?" I mumbled tonelessly. Potter ignored me and went off to find a mug.

I put my head back tiredly on my arms, trying to calm the fast beating of my heart_. He'll leave… Just keep on clearing your mind… Be patient… Wait for it…_

The sound of a dragging chair and a clink of china forced me to look up again. Potter had taken a seat across from me. He took a sip out of the mug, waving a stoppered vial at me with his other hand.

"You should get a hold on that temper, Malfoy. You didn't know this had an unbreakable charm on it, did you?" he said, smirking.

I blushed. How long had he been here? I stood up. "I'm tired Potter. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed now." I said, turning around.

"Wait!" said Potter suddenly. I looked back at him, surprised at his outburst. He seemed hesitant about something. "I- I just—well, take this with you."

Potter held out the vial towards me. His blue checkered shirt and jeans made him look… very attractive indeed. I suddenly had a burgeoning respect for muggle clothing. Controlling my quickened breathing, I traversed around the table to stand beside where he was sitting. I grabbed the vial, careful not to brush our fingers together, but when I tugged on it, Potter didn't let go.

"Err, Potter?" I half-whispered, shivering slightly… due to the cold of course.

Potter's eyes were suddenly on mine. His glasses made the leaf green irises sparkle. I tugged on the vial again, a little harder this time.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, curious but almost sad at the same time. "You're ,always talking to Ron and them, but you barely…"

I cursed myself mentally, knowing that my voice would break if I spoke now. Why was Potter even talking about this? He stood up, towering over me slightly, his eyes still locked on my face. _Since when did he become so tall?!_

"I wouldn't blame you." he said softly. "I've almost killed you before."

There was an almost pitying look on his face.

Then suddenly, my inner Malfoy pride lashed out ferociously at the placidness which always took over me whenever Potter was around. I snagged the vial out of his hand, frowning.

"Hardly, Potter." I scoffed. "I fully assure you that a baby kneazle would scare me more than _you_ ever could. Now, I'd appreciate it if you stop acting like King Prick… I'd very much like to get some sleep, you see."

Potter's lips spread into a very bright smile at my words and I scowled. Just how naïve could a bloke be? Oh yes, I forgot… this is Saint Harry-I'm-the-Chosen-One-Potter we're talking about…

"Really?" relief etched his voice. "I swear Malfoy- that spell - in the bathroom! I _really_ didn't know what it did! I was just so confused! I mean I knew that you kept going to the Room of Requirement- and I thought that those attacks - but I don't blame you or anything …"

My eyes widened as Potter began to advance towards me, obviously babbling.

"But you tried to Crucio me- and you were crying! I mean, there nothing _wrong_ with _crying._.."

"Potter…"

"I think a bloke letting out his emotions is _fine_- but you were so pale … and you were _talking_ to Moaning Myrtle of all people!"

"Snap out of it Pott-"

"But seriously Malfoy, you don't know how scared I was when I saw the blood… And you looked like you were in pain- Hermione told me how terrible the gashes were- what if Snape hadn't been there? What if-"

"POTTER, SHUT _UP_!" I practically screamed, grabbing his shoulders._ Damn him for reminding me of the things I wanted to forget! _

Potter looked slightly hysterical at the moment, a huge contrast from his bright smile earlier. He grabbed my arms and I felt a thrill running up my spine, despite the fact that I was miffed about him mentioning my nervous breakdown in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom last year…

"You'll forgive me won't you?" he looked at me imploringly. "I don't want to be responsible—It's just, it's my fault that Sirius died… and I just keep making so many mistakes-"

"Stop it, Potter." I interrupted firmly. Potter was getting teary. I knew how to deal with Blaise's bipolar issues and Pansy's tantrums, but Merlin help me I did NOT want to get into this. "Stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control. I'm not dead. And you've pretty much made it up for fixing _my _mistakes. I you hadn't saved that Bell girl and Weasley… Well, let's just say I don't think the Order would have accepted me so easily. In fact, I'd probably be in Azkaban right now. So stop acting like a drunk Dementor and get a hold of yourself!"

I looked up to see Potter looking at me like- like a lost soul that was searching for light. I blushed, pulling away from his clinging grasp. "Besides, I probably deserved that spell… penitence for what I did…" I finished bitterly.

Potter grasped my arm, swinging me around to face him again. "Hey, don't tell me that you seriously believe that!" he looked at me strangely.

_Right, definitely a bipolar then…_

I gulped, noticing our proximity. "Your chocolate is getting cold." I muttered softly.

Potter gave me a hard, calculating look. "Come on." He said pulling me towards the table.

"W-What are y-you…" I spluttered. "Potter, I need to get to bed!"

"Yeah, and we both know how exactly how much sleep you're gonna get." Potter said, gesturing at a chair before dropping my arm and busying himself at the kitchen counter.

I huffed. Taking the seat I tried to memorize the feel of Potter hands touching me. There was a tinkle of dishware and I jumped as Potter placed a mug of foaming chocolate in front of me.

I stared as he went back to his drink across from me. "Are you… is this for me?"

Potter fidgeted. "Well, with the things I said… I just thought that you might need it. Chocolate helps."

I gave him a suspicious glance.

"I haven't poisoned it Malfoy."

"Yeah, I know that you git! As if the Golden Boy would ever be evil enough to even…"

But I still narrowed my eyebrows at him, trying to calm my hammering heart, and took a sip. Potter stared. "Well? Is it good?"

I looked away again. "Passable." I mumbled.

It was delicious.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter:<strong>

"Checkmate!"

"No way! How did- oh, you sneaky bugger! I didn't see your castle there…"

Taking a well-deserved break from our research on Horcruxes, I sat with Hermione, watching as Malfoy beat Ron at Wizarding Chess, two times in a row.

"Best out of five, _Malfoy_?" Ron challenged.

"You're on." Malfoy replied smugly. "But only because you suck, _Weasley_."

The chess pieces rearranged themselves as Ron offered Draco a Peppermint Toad.

"They get along surprisingly well don't they?" Hermione said, poring over a Horcrux book. I turned to her. "It's as if all those fights at Hogwarts never happened."

I shrugged, letting the golden snitch fly away a distance before catching it again. "We all have to leave the past behind us at some point. I think it's also because under his I'm-so-tough act, Malfoy really is a softie."

Hermione laughed softy. "True! He even came close to laughing yesterday, when he was with Fred and George."

I grinned. "I've heard him laugh before… when he was with Zabini. He should do it more often, makes him look less like an evil fu- Oww!"

Hermione had smacked him on the head. "You were about to call him something foul!" she admonished.

"Sorry!" I chuckled. "Force of habit!"

"Anyway… remember Harry, tonight you have to keep Moody occupied so that Ron and I can stea- I-I mean _take_ his whole vat of Polyjuice Potion."

I nodded, grinning with mirth at how Hermione stuttered over the word 'steal'.

At that moment, there was knock at the door and Hermione hastily slid the Horcrux books behind her. Fleur Delacour poked her head in.

"Ees it okay to come een?" she asked, sashaying into the room. "Lunch is ready! Drago, Blez ees 'ere. Oh, and can one of you pleeze 'elp me find Bill? Remus wants to speak wiz 'im."

"I'll help." I volunteered. Ron and Malfoy looked as if they wanted to continue their game and Hermione was looking wistfully at her books.

"Thanks 'Arry!" beaming, Fleur swooped down to kiss me on both cheeks before twirling gracefully out the door. Flushing slightly, I stood up and stretched.

Ron frowned. "I don't get why she does that…"

"Don't be crude Ron, is French." said Malfoy "There it's quite normal even for strangers to kiss each other as a greeting."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of-" Ron's cheeky grin disappeared when he saw Hermione's glare. "I- I mean, how do you know that?"

Malfoy suppressed an amused smile. "Surely you know that I have some French ancestry from my father's side?"

"Guessed as much…" Ron shrugged, edgily moving his bishop. "Didn't know for sure. What about Blaise? Is he French too?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Italian. From his mother's side."

"Right, right… There, checkmate!"

"What?! You didn't even 'check' me, Weasley!"

"I _did_… when Fleur came in!"

"You cheating bastard!"

"Sore loser!"

Grinning at their antics, I left the room and went to the ground floor. In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was balancing beef stew, salad and gravy all at once towards the dinner table. "Need any help?"

"Oh, Harry dear!" she smiled. "Yes, just get the fried sausages! They're at the counter."

I brought the plate of chipolatas on the table. "So many things to look after!" Mrs. Weasley was saying. "The Delacours are arriving in three weeks and there is so much to do! Wedding preparations left! Aunt Muriel says that she _still_ isn't sure whether she'll lend Fleur her tiara… Ron hasn't cleaned out his room… Oh and Harry! I've wanted to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday. Seventeen, after all, it's an important day..."

I suddenly felt as though I didn't deserve Mrs. Weasley's kindness. I felt guilty, remembering the talk we had about me, Ron and Hermione returning to Hogwarts. I had told her that nobody was forcing Ron or Hermione to leave with me. She had dropped the subject, although she seemed quite adamant about not wanting any of us to leave. And the way she kept us busy doing separate jobs made me wonder… Then again, it was only natural for a mother to worry about her children.

"I don't want a fuss really, Mrs. Weasley. Just a normal dinner would be fine... It's the day before the wedding." I said earnestly.

Mrs. Weasley gave me a long searching look, then smiled gently. "Oh, well, if you're sure, Dear," she said. "I'll invite Remus and Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid?"

"That'd be great." I said gratefully. "But please don't go to loads of trouble… Oh yeah! Have you seen where Bill is? I was supposed to find him!"

"He's was out in the garden, dear!" she replied smiling, then bustled back into the kitchen muttering about 'tents' and 'champagne'.

I walked out into the summer sun in the garden. It was empty other than the flowering puffapods and the flutterby bushes on either side of the back door. Not a single gnome had returned after the extensive de-gnoming we had done yesterday. The place looked enchanting.

Bill obviously wasn't here. I was about to go back inside the Burrow when I heard a scuffling noise come from the direction of the broom shed. I approached it warily, wondering if it was Bill or a potentially dangerous invention of Mr. Weasley's that was making the noise. Approaching the wooden door, I heard a soft moan coming around the corner outside the shed, from the back. I hurried around the side back to see if someone was hurt, when I heard another louder groan... Which did not sound _pained_. At all.

Feeling an embarrassed flush creep up my neck, I was about to slip back discretely towards the Burrow… when _they_ spoke.

"Did you hear that?"

I froze completely, recognizing the voice. As swiftly and quietly as possible, I ducked behind some of the empty crates stacked against the shed.

"Probably a gnome… Fred and George said that their garden was full of them." The second voice had a slight Scottish lilt to it. I stifled a sharp intake of breath. Cursing my Gryffindor curiosity, I slowly positioned myself behind a small crack between to crates to see for myself whether _Blaise Zabini _and_ Oliver Wood_ were really doing what I thought they were doing or not.

I the blood rush to my face when my eyes found them. Wood had Zabini pressed up against the shed, one hand was under Zabini's shirt while the other was stroking his cheekbones. Zabini was clinging on to Wood's arms to hold himself up… his knees were shaking. Their lips were red and swollen, their clothes and hair mussed up. Flushed skin was very apparent under the soft glare of the sun on both their faces.

"I've missed you." Wood groaned, bending down to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Zabini's neck. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again…"

Zabini gasped and looked up at Wood with startlingly vulnerable expression on his face.

"I think I love you Blaise…" Wood whispered softly before he bent lower to suck on Zabini's neck.

Zabini let out a breathless moan, clutching at Wood's biceps harder. "I- Me too…" he murmured in a barely audible whisper. "I think I… too."

But Wood had obviously heard him, because he took Zabini's face in his hands with a possessive glint in his eyes before he began to ravage his mouth with his tongue.

By then, I was sure that steam was coming out of my ears. Casting a quick muffliato around me, I ran back as fast as I could towards the Burrow. Entering through the kitchen door, I ran up the spiral staircase, taking three steps at a time until I reached the third floor landing. Then I rushed towards the nearest bathroom and slammed the door behind me, turned the lock. I breathed hard, leaning back against the door. The shock of seeing them together… I flushed again remembering how closely pressed up their bodies had been…

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of those images.

_Like that's going to work…_ a distinctly Snape-like voice gloated in my head.

Sliding down to the floor, I wondered how many people knew about their relationship. The twins, perhaps? Fred and George always seemed to be making jokes and innuendos… And how long had it being going on for? This didn't seem like their first time… Did Malfoy know? Did he support Zabini's choice? Did their parents? Thousands of questions came were forming in my head… It was so confusing!

At the same time, part of me was happy for them. Glad that two people could find such beautiful love in the middle of an impending war.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy:<strong>

Night came swiftly but I was far from sleepy. After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, I sat up with a pounding headache. I was sharing a room with the twins tonight, and they were snoring rather loudly. Blaise was sleeping with Wood in one the rooms and I couldn't shrug off the envy I felt that he had someone to glean comfort from at a time like this_. Lucky bastard…_

Deciding that the night was going nowhere, I slipped on a nightgown over my silk pajamas and decided to head to the kitchen. Thinking about nothings, I only noticed that I had reached the kitchen after tripping over can of butterbeer. Fuck! I was falling, falling into…

Into…

A pair of very strong, muscled arms. I latched onto them to right myself and looked up into the eyes of my savior. They were a vivid blue. His face was weather beaten and covered in so many freckles that he looked tanned. The finger of his hand which was on my arm felt callused at touch and his hair was red. Weasley red.

"Shit! I'm sorry." I blushed, standing up straight. "I didn't see you there! Or the can! In the dark…"

The boy— no, the man- had a bright smile and perfect teeth. "Nah, it's no biggie. You're okay though, right?"

"Yes… Yes, I'm fine. Thank you… erm—"

"Oh, I'm Charlie." He said, extending an arm in greeting. "Charlie Weasley. Err, younger than Bill but older than Percy… I dunno if you know them..."

"I do." I replied. The handshake was firm and warm… and a little too prolonged. My eyebrow rose in interest. I hadn't known that Weasley had such an… interesting elder brother. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Oh, you're Ron friend! Right! Yeah, he and Bill were talking about you this morning."

"They were?" I asked, startled and glad at the same time at being referred to as Ron's friend. I felt myself redden slightly. Ron truly was a good person... to have accepted me after all the those terrible things- Charlie was watching me strangely and I quickly switched tracks. _Before he gets the wrong idea…_ "I do not think I've seen you here before."

"Normal… I live in Romania. I only got here this morning since I'm his best man for the wedding. Man! In all that ruckus... I heard about Dumbledore and Bill." He shook his head as if to clear it. "But, 'nuff said about that. You headed for the kitchen?"

"Yes. I needed some water."

"Wanna share a drink with me?" asked Charlie and we entered the kitchen, weaving a hand wistfully through his hair. "Mum cut my hair too short and I'm looking for the hair-lengthening potion… But I guess I could do with a couple shots too. What do you say?"

"Sure. It's been a long day." I shrugged and sat down on a chair, studying Charlie's well-built frame as he bustled around looking in the cupboards. "Say, you wouldn't be the same Charlie who was Prefect _and_ Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts, would you?"

Charlie straightened up, two glasses and a bottle of mead in his hands, obviously surprised. "Yep, that's me! How'd you know?" Taking a seat beside me, he swished his wand to uncork the bottle and pour the drink, his curious gaze never leaving my face.

I flushed at his stare. "You were on the list of previous- I'm a prefect too… And a seeker."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "Well, whatdaya know! Let's drink to that!"

We clinked our glasses together, then downed the liquid.

…

…

"What do you do in Romania?" I asked, hardly believing how fine the night was passing with this Weasley I had just met.

"I'm studying dragons at a reserve there. It's really cool… I came to Hogwarts with them you know. Remember the dragons at the Triwizard Tournament? They were ours!" he said, voice full of pride.

I gasped. "Were you one of the Stunners? I think I saw you there trying to subdue the Horntail and that Chinese Fireball. That vivid red hair is hard to miss."

Charlie ruefully ran a hand through his short hair again, but grinned. "Yeah, you're right actually, that probably was me. It's a small world, huh?"

"Cheers to that!" I said, my spirits lifting at his carefree attitude and dazzling smiles.

We both downed another glass…

…

…

"No way! That was you?" I giggled at my slightly slurred speech as Charlie opened the fourth bottle, laughing.

"What? Ron had said that Hagrid had a baby Norwegian Ridgeback! I couldn't just say no!" He took a sip, staring at me. "I'd never have thought you were the kid Ron was talking about… The one who ratted them out!"

"Oh, shut up will you!" I said without spite, slapping his arm playfully. "I was 11, petulant, jealous and desperate for attention." _And I wanted Potter to notice me because I had a crush on him since the first time we met at Madam Malkin's… when I hadn't even known who he was…_

"But I bet you've got all the attention you need now."

I froze, the drink halfway to my lips. Charlie slapped a hand to his mouth, blushing. He looked as though he just realized what he said. It was rather… cute.

"You know… I can fix your hair if you want me to. I know a spell." I suddenly felt daring… and also angry at the vision of green eyes that swam across my slightly shaky view.

Charlie stared at me. Removing his hand slowly from his mouth he tilted his lips into a grin. "You better not ruin my hairdo."

I laughed. Standing up, I pulled out my wand and shuffled closer to him. Charlie separated his knees so that I could stand between them. I muttered the spell and ran my fingers gently through his wavy, red locks as they grew out. "Want me to style them for you?"

Charlie looked up, his eyes slightly glazed and I realized that at our proximity, I could feel his breath on my collarbone. "Yeah."

I felt very warm all of a sudden, and very drunk, as I styled his hair into choppy tresses and parted them to the left. "All done…" My voice was a whisper as I placed the wand onto the kitchen table, my left hand still in his hair. It looked really dark in the blackness of the night… _I wonder if Potter's hair is soft… It looks like a raven's nest but maybe… _I tugged on an errant lock.

Neither of us moved. Then, Charlie grabbed my free hand and put it on his shoulder whilst simultaneously putting his other hand underneath my nightgown. I took in a sharp breath. "Is this okay?" He asked, hoarsely.

My felt my body flush where he touched me. Another vision of a messy black hair crossed my vision, and I gnashed my teeth together, willing it away and smiled. "Yes… A little too fast, perhaps…"

Charlie smirked and pulled me onto his lap, letting out a sexy chuckle when I gasped again. His tongue flit out and licked my collarbone. My hands clenched his hair and on his shoulder and I let out a very un-Malfoy like, and downright degrading moan.

"You're so sensitive… As beautiful as an Antipodean Opaleye." I blushed again as he grinned. Opaleyes were considered to be the most prettiest of dragons. In one swift move he pulled off his T-shirt. The muscles on his arms and stomach rippled at every movement and I watched, mesmerized.

I shuddered in pleasure when his mouth latched onto the skin of my throat, his hands roaming lower and lower… My nightgown came off and we were both left in our boxers. "Oh, Draco. Such a coincidence… even your name means 'dragon'." He mumbled into my neck, teasing the area with his teeth. "Perhaps this is destiny, we were meant to finally meet… Albeit just for one night, I hope?"

Our eyes met, and mischievousness in his sapphire ones accompanied by a twisted smile told me that Charlie meant his words. "Are you sure?" I replied, a friendly sarcasm lulling into my voice as I pulled his head closer until our lips brushed. "Because we're definitely meant for each other. To be together forever."

"Then let's make these few minutes last like it's forever, okay?"

Charlie's lips were soft. So gentle and pliable as they molded into mine as we both laughed into the kiss…

Then why the fuck am I thinking about what stupid Potter's lips would feel like?! _Get OUT of my head already! _Desperate, I increased the pressure into our kiss and brushed one hand over his inner thigh as Charlie's fingers flitted over my nipples and his other hand grasped onto my hair. Shuddering, I groaned when his tongue entered and began a thorough exploration of my mouth. I couldn't stop the sounds I was letting out in my inebriated state and practically whimpered at the ecstasy which blurred my sight when I ground down into the hardness in his boxers.

Another flash of emerald…

_If only Potter would stop coming into my thoughts every time something like this happens… He's the reason I can only ever go as far as this… every single time…_

On a funnier note, I could already imagine what Blaise's appalled expression will be like tomorrow… once he hears that I made out with a Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter:<strong>

The night was warm and the skies clear. The hot cocoa in my hands was no longer warm though… I shifted away slightly as one of the Flutterby bushes against which I was leaning flittered. The stairs outside the kitchen weren't very comfortable… but at least here I could clear my thoughts of deat—

_Stop it… No point thinking about... _I sighed heavily, feeling thoroughly depressed. _Now, there is nobody I can turn to for guidance anymore… Ron and Hermione, they trust me, they rely on me… But for how long?_ My scar burned and I felt a sudden sensation of elation and pleasure that didn't belong to me. _How can you trust me when I can't even control himself? _

There was a scuffle inside the kitchen and I jumped upon hearing muttered curses. From where I was seated on the steps, I could easily turn the doorknob and so I opened the kitchen door slightly… to see a flushed Draco Malfoy muttering apologies at Charlie Weasley near the entrance of the kitchen, obviously having tripped over the butterbeer can I had carelessly flung in no particular direction, on my way out.

"…younger than Bill but older than Percy…" Charlie was saying.

_So this was how Malfoy interacted with others these days? He seems… different from what I expected. He's never like that in front of me…_ My curiosity was roused as I sat up, cast a Muffliato around me, and began observing the two figures inside the dark kitchen.

"I'm Draco Malfoy…"

_Exactly how long are they gonna continue holding hands… Surely ten seconds is more than enough—ah, they let go…_ I frowned, wondering _why_ I was frowning.

"…you're Ron's friend! Right…" _Ron's friend? Since when was 'Ron's friend' something used to describe Malfoy?_

"…talking about you this morning."

"They were?"

Then, to my utter surprise, Malfoy blushed again and his lips twitched into a small smile. I saw Charlie's eyes widen like mine. _What was that?_

To tell the truth, after having _accidentally_ dropped in on that scene of Wood and Zabini… Well, it changed my perspective on many things, to say the least. I suddenly began to notice… things. Things I hadn't considered to be things before… Like the stray, unnoticed glances Seamus kept sending Dean… The way Zabini lost his words whenever Wood was around. Touches that lingered too long…

I was jerked back into their conversation as Charlie laughed at something Malfoy just said. They had moved into the kitchen and were sitting at the table with glasses of mead in front of them. As their small talk continued, I was struck with the sudden revelation at how much many times Malfoy blushed and smiled during their conversation.

_And they're not sneers… they are real, genuine smiles…_

"You have got to be joking!" Malfoy was saying. "I admit that Bulgaria had top-notch defense _and_ Victor Krum, but it was obvious to me that Ireland was going to win!"

"Yeah, well I realized that 15 minutes into the game… When it was 130-10 in favor of Ireland…" Charlie said sheepishly. "Oh, and the mascots! Those Leprechauns were _hilarious_! Did you see them flipping off the Veela?"

"I did! The Veelas did become rather terrifying after that… At least it stopped all those simpering idiots." Malfoy sniffed, downing another glass of mead.

"Heh! You make it sound like they didn't affect you!"

Malfoy gulped visibly, and put his glass slowly back on the table. "They didn't, actually." He murmured finally, looking away.

"Oh?"Charlie's eyebrows rose. He was looking at Malfoy as if he was seeing him in a whole new light.

I blinked, not getting the gist of the conversation. _What?_

Malfoy was nodding slowly and Charlie grinned. "Well, how 'bout that? Me neither."

Malfoy turned back to look at him, looking mildly taken aback, and gave a shy smile. There was silence as Charlie refilled both their glasses. _I'm definitely not getting something here… _

Charlie finally broke the quiet din. "Hey, picture this: what Fleur's gonna look like if Bill ever puts a step out of line. Reckon she'll grow a beak and scorch him?"

Malfoy laughed as the tension broke. "I'll drink to that image!"

…

…

What exactly is _so_ special about dragon Stunners?

"…I saw you there trying to subdue the Horntail and that…" _Well, _I_ outflew one… While _you_ acted like a total prick and placed bets against me…_

For some reason, the smiles Malfoy directed towards Charlie were beginning to annoy me. How was it fair that after a couple hours of knowing each other, they're practically best mates, while Malfoy keeps on insulting me non-stop, even now?!

_But I thought that's what you wanted, Harry?_ I stiffened at the Hermione-like voice in my head. _Didn't you want people to treat you in an unbiased manner?_

"…Harry flew _really_ well that day!"

I sat up straighter when Charlie mentioned my name. Was it just me or did Malfoy look slightly miffed?

"Must we talk about Potter?" I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably. Malfoy drank again and continued sarcastically. "Oh yeah… nobody doubted him for a moment. After all, he's the Chosen-Boy-Who— whatever they're calling him these days! Even Krum was going on about him that night…"

"Krum? _Victor_ Krum? You met him at the Tournament?"

"Yes. He ate at the Slytherin table everyday…"

Charlie grinned wickedly. "He said in that interview the other time that he liked experiencing… err, both sides of life. You did try and chat him up, didn't you?"

_Wait… WHAT?!_ My mug of now-chilled cacao fell down the steps when I stood up at what Charlie's words were insinuating. Apparently, the Muffliato charm had held on until now because neither of them reacted to the crash of breaking china… Or maybe they were too drunk to hear anything clearly.

Malfoy sniggered. "What do you expect? But it never got much further than flirting though. He was practically enamored by Granger and…" Malfoy flushed, yet again. "4th year was when I actually came to terms with the fact that the person I like- who I still like- well, let's just say that we were never _meant to be_…"

Something took a plunge in my stomach and I snapped my mouth shut when I realized that I was gaping. So Charlie and Malfoy were… Malfoy… He… He was…

_Well, he definitely supports Blaise in that case._ My brain supplied helpfully. _Unless Blaise in the one he's admired since 4__th__ year? Or maybe it's Wood?... Perhaps even… I dunno, Ron? _

_Why do you care? _The Hermione-ish voice asked.

_Well excuse me for reacting this way after finding out that Draco bloody Malfoy fancies… f-fancies..._

_…boys?_

So that's what they meant… about the Veela—

"Want me to style them for you?" Malfoy's voice sounded suddenly breathless and-

_Whoa… _He was standing between Charlie's legs, a hand grasping the now lengthened red hair and he shivered when Charlie answered in affirmative. _When the heck did they get so close? _

And there it was, the same unpleasant sensation I had felt before… The thorny vines that were unfurling inside me… I clenched my fist tightly, when Charlie put his hand under Malfoy' pajamas.

"Is this okay?" _Hell NO! Aren't you two moving a bit too-_

"Yes… A little too fast, maybe…" _A little…? I'll say! You two just met for the first time four hours ago!_

And then, something else happened. Charlie suddenly pulled Malfoy onto his lap and began _licking_ his way up Malfoy's pale neck. That's when a barbed flower bloomed in my chest, scattering what felt like hot spikes everywhere. But, before I could turn away from the view that now proving to be physically painful, Malfoy moaned.

That sound… And along with the dangerous chill that ran down my spine, there was a sudden blaze of warmth from something burning at the very center of my core… And I couldn't look away from Malfoy's face… His expressions… His rumpled platinum hair… The slightly tipsy grin on his pink lips… The noises he was making… A flush crept up my neck and I stared when more of his heated skin was revealed.

"…even your name means 'dragon'…" Charlie was saying. "Perhaps this is destiny…"

But contrary to the deep meaning of their words, both of them were grinning playfully at each other.

"…we're definitely meant for each other." Malfoy mumbled into Charlie's lips. "To be together forever…"

And just like that, the Devil's Snare-like Venomous Tentacula was back in my chest. I felt completely torn over conflicting emotions, I didn't notice that I had bitten my lip hard, until I tasted the blood, right at the same moment when Malfoy suddenly became very passionate, kissing Charlie with renewed fervor, his eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes shut tight as he opened his mouth to accept Charlie's tongue.

It was only when they began to touch each other more intimately that I ripped my eyes away from the sight and found my feet running, running, running… until I reached the fence the Burrow's property. There, a fell to my knees and panted, looking towards the firsts beams of light, creeping slowly in from the east, announcing another dawn.

The image of Malfoy's arching body and his head thrown back in ecstasy was etched into my retinas.

His reddened cheeks…

His half-lidded eyes…

His lips…

His…

…

It was only when Mrs. Weasley came out to call me for lunch, by the time the sky had turned a pale clear blue, did I realize that I hadn't thought about Dumbledore's death all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy:<strong>

"You… amaze me, Draco." said Blaise, balefully covering a yawn.

I tsked. "You don't seem too shocked."

"Yes, well. It might have been interesting the first few times." Blaise muttered uninterestedly. "But since I know for a fact that you can't get it up long enough to go all the way unless it's Potter… Well, it's sort of boring."

"Lower your voice!" I said defensively. "… and I can't help it. What do you expect me to do?"

"Get a love potion." Blaise suggested, poring over his notes again. "Anything to stop living vicariously through me."

I glared at his shirt collar. "I do not do anything of the sort!" I protested.

"Says the person who asked me for details—"

"That was after your first time with Wood! He—even you weren't serious about him then!"

"But I am serious now."

"And I'm happy for you!" I stared at him. "Well excuse me for thinking that we were friends!" I tried petulantly to get his attention.

Blaise chuckled. "'Being friends' does not give you the liberty to chat about your nonexistent sex life with me all the time."

"I do have a bloody sex life of my own! I've just been telling you about—you know what, screw you!"

"Never in a million years." he quipped playfully. "All I'm asking you to do is give up on that bratty dream boy of yours and actually get some."

"Jerk! By the way, you have a bite mark on the back of your neck… Merlin, have you two have been going at it like animals all night?"

Blaise immediately slapped a hand over the red mark and cursed, pulling out his wand to vanish it. He then turned to me with a look. "You can die a virgin for all I care. But heads up, Weasley's calling for you."

I turned towards the direction Blaise had indicated and saw Ron Weasley waiting for me near the Kitchen doors. Getting up from my seat beside Blaise, I went up to him and walked into the empty hallway outside the kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked.

Ron looked vaguely agitated for some reason. His ears were also very red. "D-Draco… I—"

"What?"

Ron gave up all semblance of calmness and blurted out. "Is it true that you're sleeping with my brother?"

I felt my mouth fall open as I gaped at him, a red heat rising up my neck. "Wha—no! Of course not!"

"No— don't lie." Ron shook his head. "Harry saw you and Charlie together last night."

"He what? Oh, I—I'm sorry."

"No! No, you don't have to hide it or anything! I've got nothing against…" Ron paused hesitatingly. "Just.. I dunno what Charlie's told you but…"

In the sweet name of Merlin! This was a billion times worse than I could have _imagined_ in my worst _nightmares!_

Potter. Had seen me. Making out. With a hot redhead.

"-so you don't get the wrong idea, because Charlie is kinda notorious for his… erm—ah, his-"

I got the gist of what he was trying to say and cut him off. "No, Ron. I know… We made it clear last night and I _swear_ that kissing was as far as it got."

Ron looked desperately like he wanted to believe him, but then he mumbled. "Are you sure, because Harry said that he saw you two… erm—you know, touching and all that."

I suddenly felt a twitch of serious, unadulterated rage instead of embarrassment, against the green-eyed jerk. That morning, at breakfast, he had nearly choked on his food when I had asked him to pass the milk and carefully avoided his eyes… All to do what, gossip about my love life in his free time? What a prick…

"… so I thought I'd tell you, for your own good you know—"

"Ron, once you're done telling me about 'Harry this' and 'Harry that', I'd like to thank you for your concern, and ask you to tell precious Potter to shut up about me!" I shouted. "What I do, is my own business. Who the hell is he to tell stories about me— and all lies mind you! I mean, do you see me judging people? Well, yes… but _you_ liking Granger is kind of obvious… So don't blame me."

Ron spluttered at that, but I drove on.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go have a talk with Mr. High and Mighty! Yes, I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!"

"Right! You go do that!" said Ron blushing, with an encouraging punch to my arm before I stalked off.

.

.

"POTTER! You—oops, erm…"

Potter and Granger were sitting at the table of with an official looking scroll unraveled between them. Both of them had serious looks on their faces.

I backtracked immediately. "Okay… bad time. What happened?"

Potter glanced at me rather briefly then just turned back to the scroll. Granger gave him a curious look before addressing me. "We found out that the Ministry has kept something from Dumbledore's will."

"It can't be. Under the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation, since the will was validated and witnessed by—"

"Yes, I know about the 31 day rule, Malfoy." Her tone wasn't condescending; Granger actually looked quite impressed at my knowledge on the matter. How does she think my father managed to con everyone at the Ministry all these years? "But even so. It seems as if one of the objects in the will wasn't Dumbledore's to give."

"What was it?" I inquired curiously.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

I gave her an incredulous look, then swore. "_What?_ What was Dumbledore thinking? That should sprout a couple more rumors about Potter's destined greatness…"

Granger's eyebrows almost rose into her busy head of hair. "Strangely enough, that was what Scrimgeour insinuated. That this bequest proved that Harry was the Chosen One."

"I'm right here you know." said Potter, speaking finally although his eyes never left the parchment on the table. "The person you two are talking about."

"Yes, thank you for gracing us with your presence." I replied, irritated. "Anyway, it's impossible for an artifact like that to just be handed over to Potter."

"Why's that?" Granger asked heatedly.

I gave her a slightly supercilious look. I couldn't help it. "Because it'd be stupid, Granger."

"The sword went to Harry at his time of great need—"

"Then it'll do so again." I said. "Think about this logically. An ancient artifact like that… well, it's like Snape leaving Slytherin's Locket for me to own."

"He's got a point." Potter muttered, his eyes finally on my face. When I turned to him, there was the minutest hint of pink on his cheeks.

Granger was pouting disappointedly.

"Nevertheless." I said, addressing her. "If we take it for a fact that Dumbledore wasn't a senile old man, then we should think a bit about exactly _why_ he would ask for Potter to have the sword."

Potter and Granger exchanged a look.

"What?" I asked, feeling left out. "Has something happened with this particular sword before?"

Granger bounded of her chair. "I'm going to have to go check something!" she said quickly, rushing past me to the door in a flurry of bushy hair.

As it slammed shut, I remembered again why I had come upstairs in the first place.

"So Potter—" I froze, Potter was standing not even two feet away from me. He was holding out the scroll.

"You think you could check this for forgery… or dark magic?" he asked.

"Err... sure." I said, taking the parchment from his hand and heading over to the table, pulling my wand out as I did.

"_Specialis Revelio!_ Hey Potter, if you're done digressing… then I'd like to ask you not to babble to everyone you meet about what happened last night."

There was a screech of a chair dragging across the floor and I turned to find that Potter had fallen onto a wooden chaise, and had a terrific flush on his face.

"Is that clear?" I asked, turning away from his sexy looking face with a discreet gulp. "I do _not_ want the Weasley twins finding out about this."

"Y-Yes." came the squeaked response.

"And by the way, you're wrong." I muttered, trying to check for a bedazzling hex or a concealment charm. "We didn't… do anything. We just kissed."

"Oh." said Potter.

"You don't seem too surprised. _Aparecium!_ About the whole thing I mean."

A snort. "I guess it tones things down a bit, after having seen Wood and Zabini go at it."

I swished around in my chair with a looked of mingled shock and glee on my face. "No! You're telling me you saw—" I couldn't help the fit of laughter which left my mouth.

If I hadn't scrunched up my eyes in mirth, then I would have seen Potter's eyes fixed on my upturned lips.

When I finally opened my eyes and panted to catch my breath, I saw Potter smiling along with me. "No, but seriously Potter!" I said, trying to ignore the erratic skip of my heartbeat. "You _saw_ them—"

Potter's eyes widened. "No! I left before they… But I'm pretty sure that they did…erm—"

"Each other?" I asked, feeling another bout of laughter bubble up from within me.

"Malfoy, I thought you hated the Weasleys."

The smile on my face faded away with the question. "I—I don't get why you're asking… If I've done something wrong—"

"Oh no!" said Potter, jumping out of his chair and taking a few steps towards me. "I was just curious, is all! I didn't think that your type would be blokes like Charlie… didn't think that your types would be blokes at all really."

"Ah." I said, blinking. "He isn't. Not really… I mean, it was dark and he was handsome enough and-" I remembered what Blaise had told me that morning. "Who knows? This might have been my last opportunity, and in any case I'll probably die a vir—"

I clamped my mouth shut, but from Potter's shocked expression, he'd obviously got what I had been about to say.

I looked away from his wide eyes, wishing that I could Apparate into thin air. The whole situation was surreal anyway! Fancy having a chat with Potter, of all people, about the type of men I like…

"That… sounds reasonable, I guess."

I chuckled softly and looked up at the ceiling above. "I can't believe it. Saint Potter has some rather open-minded beliefs after all it seems."

There was the sound of throat clearing. Looking down back at Potter, I saw that he had his jaw clenched and was looking at any direction but me. "You… I think that the spells you were trying on the scroll countered the ones you put on yourself before."

"What?"

Potter's verdant eyes were suddenly boring into mine. "You've got hickeys all around your neck, Malfoy." he said rather bluntly.

Startled, I fumbled with the wand in my hand, trying to place my wand on a place where I thought a love bite could be located. "_Evanesco._"

"Don't you wanna just heal them?" asked Potter, his eyes flitting around my neck.

"I don't know any Healing spells for this." I hastily conjured up a mirror and blushed deep red when I saw the purple bruises all over my throat. There was even on my collarbone. Fuck! Why couldn't Salazar just kill me in my sleep…

Potter sighed, scratched his arm then approached closer. "I might know one."

"Might, Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll work alright." He pulled out his wand and fixed me with a look. "Want me to try?"

Now, why had that sounded so much like a challenge? "If you do something to my face—"

Potter barked out a short laugh and strode forward until his feet where right beside the chair I was seated on. I didn't look at him, wondering what he thought of the obvious heat rushing through my cheeks.

There was a noise a, rustle of cloth and I took in a deep breath when I felt Potter's fingers brush the skin of my neck as he tried to get a better access to the red marks there. I felt the end of his wand gently tap my collarbone.

"It's strange isn't it… when we're in a situation like this but we're not fighting?"

Wow… Potter's voice was really close to my ear right then. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Potter. Now get on with it will you?" I snapped, looking at my neck in the mirror.

"Jeez, Malfoy!" Potter's arm moved above me. "_Episkey_."

The red mark on top of which the wand was went very hot, and then very cold. The purple mark slowly turned blue, lessened, and then disappeared. I felt myself shudder. "That felt weird… A re you sure you're doing the spell right?"

Potter frowned at me. "That mark's gone, right? And Tonks was the one who showed me the spell in the first place!"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, gulping as I looked right into Potter's eyes staring at me through the mirror.

"You want me to do the rest?"

"No, I want you to drench yourself in blood and go dance in front of a Thestral!"

Potter, surprisingly, chuckled. "You're so twitchy, Malfoy." he said, smirking. "Is that why you get so snarky? Because you're feeling edgy?"

Before I could give him an indignant reply, Potter muttered another spell, then another. The simultaneous feelings from them made me gasp. Potter drew back, then grinned as he went back to work.

By the time he was done, I felt like I could rival a ripe tomato.

"Done!" Potter said, putting his wand back into his trouser pocket with a sense of achievement. But he didn't move away from me. As I banished the mirror away and looked up at Potter, I was surprised to see him just standing there watching me, with a strange glint in his eyes. For a while we just stared at it other.

Was he waiting for me to say something? What was I supposed to say to my 'enemy' of seven years anyway, _especially_ after he helped vanish the marks another man had sucked onto my body?

Then there was the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. "Harry! I found somethi—"

Granger paused at the door, seeing our proximity. Her eyes went from me to Potter… whose hand, I realized, was still on my shoulder. I hurriedly pushed it away and got to my feet.

"Err… So Potter, there was nothing I could find on the scroll. But you might want to show it to some other people, just to be sure."

Potter nodded, taking the scroll from me.

Granger had an eyebrow raised now. I coughed into my hand and cast a tempus charm. "Oh, Merlin! Would you look at the tim— dreadfully sorry, but I have to head to Grimmauld Place with Blaise in a few. Do you want any more books from the library there Granger?"

"No, Malfoy… Thank you for asking." said Granger, her eyes taking in the open buttons of my shirt. I felt myself blush again.

Nodded at her, I edged my way around her to the door. Taking a final glance at Potter watching me with a distinctly bemused expression on his face, I close the door shut behind. Then, I completely lost my nerve and pelted down the staircase as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided that I don't like chapter... so I'm putting this rewritted story all into one page! XDXDXD**

**Please ask me if you have any clarifications or questions about the story! I tried to keep things as cannon as I could...**

**And sorry, I was really busy from writing seven other stories that I completely forgot about this one! XS**

**(SO please READ AND REVIEW!) And plz tell me if I made any grammatical errors, I know that they can be really annoying. :)**


End file.
